Corrupted Convictions
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: Wang Yao is accused of murder and is sentence to jail. When he arrives he finds it is filled perverts, thugs and murderers, so how can he survive? Did I mention his cell mate is a crazy psychotic Russian? Yaoi, Rochu, BoyxBoy.
1. Chapter 1

**So here we are again my friends, a new Rochu story! hooray! I have been planning to write this for sometime now, but I always got side tracked. Well no more I say! I decided to write it!~ I do so hope if you enjoyed "Prostitution is revolution aru" you'll enjoy this~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia as much as I would love too~ That right goes to Hidekaz Himaruya~**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason my friends! Ratings will vary on chapters. Includes Multiple pairings, blood, sex and other good stuff!**

**I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wang Yao, on behalf of the murder of 21 year old Benjamin F. Jones, we the jury find you guilty of first degree murder. You are hereby sentenced to life in jail without parole."<p>

"Court is adjourned!"

Yao just stood there as the judge threw down his gavel, eyes wide with fear and horror. He had been charged with murder and not just any murder, first degree murder. How could they convict him, a tiny 24 year old Chinese chef. A young man who loved all things cute and adorable and wouldn't hurt a fly.

Yet here he stood.

**Guilty**

"Take him away."

Two very large security guards came over and grabbed the Asian by the arms, dragging him out of the court room.

Yao struggled to get free."N-No, you are wrong aru! I didn't do it! P-please, you have to believe me!" He yelled so loud it stung his throat. Tears began streaming down his face. "You have the wrong guy aru! You have the wrong guy!" But his voice drifted off, falling upon death ears as he was taken out.

The writer for the jury looked up at the judge with concerned eyes. "V-Vash, do you really think he did it? You can't believe he actually killed that man do you bruder?"

The judged sighed heavily looking down to his sister. "Lilli, Its not my choice, it was the jury's. In my opinion...he couldn't be more innocent."

Yao was lead down the stairs of the court house, swarms of journalist surrounded him as he was taken out by the guards.

"_Sir, Sir, how do you feel about being guilty?"_

"_Do you regret killing him?"_

"_Do you have anything to say to the family?"_

"Leave me alone aru! I didn't kill anybody!"

But they just didn't listen, they kept bombarding him with questions of all kinds until he was placed in the cop car. Yao brought his sleeves, although his hands cuffed together, to his eyes and tried to wipe away the stinging tears that blurred his vision. _"This isn't right...how could this have happened?"_

–00-

"Aiyaaa! I don't want to wear these orange clothes, its so tacky and uncomfortable aru! I am innocent, I can't live in jail, I have public issues aru!" Yao yelled loudly as he was taken down to the cells of the jail. The convicts that stood behind the metal bars watched with hungry eyes as they followed the petite Asian.

The men whistled and howled at the feminine looking male. With his long ebony to black hair tied in a red ribbon, his small curvy body, tendency to have a higher voice then most males and being oh so short, he was a perfect little rape toy to the rest of them.

"_Oh yeah baby, me and you are gonna party tonight!" _

"_Hey sweet thing, why don't you enter my cell~" _

_(Whistles) "How bout' me and you get together later sweet thing~"_

Yao shivered gulping as his face contorted into complete and utter fear and disgust. He really did not want to be here. No, not at all.

"Here we are." One of the guards said. "Cell block 54, oh boy..." He paused looking over to his friend then back down to the Asian.

"W-Whats wrong aru?"

The man looked back up. "I hope you survive in this cell longer then the rest." He opened the cell, placing the man inside and closed the gate locking it tight as it made a loud clicking sound.

"Wait aru! What do you mean survive? Hello?"

But they already walked away. Yao griped the bar tightly, tears falling again.

"Oh, Privet~"

Yao's eyes shot opened wide, frozen with fear. He slowly turned around leaning his back up against the bar. He looked into the dark space and out of that dark there was a pair of bright violet eyes. The man that belong to those eyes stepped out slowly. Immediately Yao gulped, he craned his neck to look up and stare at the man. He was a giant, at least 6 foot 2. He completely shadowed the short 5 foot 5 Asian. His hair was silver and was wearing an oddly colored pink scarf with the same orange ensemble as himself. He looked kind of fat but Yao would never dare say anything like that.

"Heehee~" The man giggled. "I said privet, it means Hello da?"

"Oh, H-Hello aru." Yao stuttered. Trying to stand up straight and act not completely terrified out of his mind. It wasn't so much he was scared of the man, although terrifying as he may be, no he was scared of the whole "I'm-in-jail-I'm-small-and-could-easily-be-raped-thing" that scared him the most.

"Hmm~ I did not know they allowed girls in this jail~"

"Ugh!" Yao's eyebrow twitched in aggravation. "How rude! I am not a girl, I am a man aru!" He said pouting, crossing his arms.

"Oh really?" The man walked up closer, bending down till he was face to face with the smaller male. Yao held his breath as he could feel the taller man's breath hit his face. "Ahh~ You are very beautiful for a man da~" He said smiling.

He blushed. "Who do you think you are! I am handsome not beautiful!" Yao glared hatefully into the mans violet irises but as he gazed all he saw was a hint of surprise like he had never gotten yelled at and something else, although his facial expression did not show it.

After a moment of silence, the silver haired man spoke. "Da...either way, it does not matter." He bent up, shrugging his shoulders. "My name is Ivan Braginski by the way." He stated as he sat down on the bottom of the bunk bed. "I am from Russia."

Yao stared at the man for a bit before finally responding, bowing first. "My name is Wang Yao aru and I am originally from China. I moved to America for a better life aru but so far all it has done was land me in jail."

"Huh?" The Russian looked at Yao with a tilt of the head in confusion.

"Ah? W-What is wrong aru?" Yao questioned blushing again.

Ivan got up and again leaned in close to Yao. He cupped his hand under his chin in a thinking sort of pose. "Yao~ Yao-Yao I like this name da~ But this, "aru" thing, why do you say it?"

"Oh! Well, its kind of a nervous twitch aru. I-I really don't even notice that I do it that much. And please don't call me Yao-Yao..."

The Russians smile grew wider. "I like it da~ I think its adorable~"

Yao fumed. "Its not adorable!" _"jeez, what is this guys problem!" _

-**Rinnnnnnggggg-**

"Aiya! What's that aru?" The Asian cringed, covering his ears from the loud piercing ringing noise.

"It is the dinner bell. We all have to go down to the cafe now."

Yao sighed. "I'm not really hungry, can't I just stay here aru?"

"Nyet! You will come with me and eat with me! I haven't had a cell mate in a long time and want to get to know you better da~ Plus..." The Russian's face fell, becoming almost terrifying. "If I left you here alone...something bad might happen to you da? Kolkolkol~"

Yao shivered at the cold atmosphere that seemed to admit from the Russian. "Agreed."

"Hooray!" Ivan pushed on Yao's back, leading him down the hall. "We are going to be good friends! I can just tell!"

"Aiya! Don't push aru!" "_What is wrong with this man? He is terrifying and intimidating yet acts like a little kid!" _Yao tried to maneuver through the crowd of men that walked along with them. Everyone seemed to be taller then him, of course, just his luck.

Ivan leaned down slightly to whisper to Yao. "Just stay close to me ok?" He stated as he stood by Yao's side.

What choice did the Asian have, he didn't want to get lost and since Ivan knew the way, it was safer to stay next to him. As they continued to walk a man with short black hair walked up by the Asian, he smiled down at him and winked.

Yao blushed trying to advert his gaze.

"Hey sweetheart, you gotta name?" The man asked.

Reluctantly he answered. "Yao." _"Stuipid jerk, how dare he ask for my name so rudely aru! If I only had my wok with me."_

"Yao? What a lovely name, for a lovely person of course. So your new here right?"

Yao scoffed. "How can you tell aru."

As the man continued to talk to Yao, Ivan couldn't help but feel his blood start to boil. Even though he just met the Asian, he was '**his'** cell mate, '**his'** new friend. It also could be the fact that he found the Chinese man to be quite alluring, different from all the others. This man was nice, kind and he actually stood up to him instead of running and crying away like everyone else. Also he had the cutest little temper and his eyes...to Ivan his eyes were a golden sunflower field, the most beautiful eyes ever.

"Aiya! Let me go aru!"

Ivan snapped out of his trance only to notice Yao was no longer next to him. He began to panic but why should he care? He never cared about any of his other cell mates. He looked around and saw that he was back some, the man he was talking too had Yao's arm grabbed tightly and was trying to pull him away.

"Come on babe, it'll be fun I promise!"

"I said _**no**_ aru!"

"Excuse me da?"

Both looked up to see Ivan standing there with a creepy child-like smile.

"You seem to be hurting my new cell mate da? I don't like that very much... I would let him go if I were you. kolkolkol~"

The man that held Yao's arm shook violently and unleashed the Asian. "S-Sorry Ivan, I-I didn't know, please don't break my arm!" He cried quickly running away.

Yao looked up to Ivan who was smiling happily in contentment. "I guess your pretty famous around here aru." Yao didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Da~ But enough about me, lets go I'm starving~"

This time Ivan grabbed Yao's arm tightly, making the Asian flinch slightly from how hard he griped. Ivan decided to keep Yao close just in case someone else would come along and try to steal his possession again.

Yao sighed. _"This is going to be a long life sentence."_

* * *

><p><strong>well? You like so far ja? x33 I hope you stay with me, review and enjoy! I have no idea how long this will be, or how many chapters. But thats the fun part of the adventure! If you like, tell me! I will be motivated to write faster~<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I wanted to thank everyone for all the lovely comments so far!~ So, I have a question, should I change the name of the story? I really don't like it that much but can't think of anything else. If you have a name, please tell me!**

**This chapter is basically kind of a start off chapter. Explaining who everyone is and stuff, I only did this because I didn't feel like explaining characters later on. (Meh, to lazy)**

**This chapter contains mostly humor and hilarious arguments, cause you know. Everyone can't get along in Hetalia for some reason. Pffftt Countries.**

**(This is a edited version, explaining how all of them got in jail.)**

* * *

><p>As the men continued their walk down to the cafe, Yao couldn't help but feel utterly stupid having the Russian man lead him by his arm.<p>

"Hey, uhh Ivan right?" The Asian asked.

"Da~?"

"Could you possibly let go of my arm now aru?" _"I think its black and blue from how hard you have it."_

"Nope!" The Russian said all to cheerfully.

"Oh well that's good, hey wait! Why not aru?" He shot a glare up to the bigger man.

"Because, I don't want anyone else to take you away!"

"That's a stupid reason aru! Ugh-" Yao flinched again as the grip tighten even more. He could see the evil aura coming off from the taller man and decided to back off.

"Humph Fine aru, do whatever you want." He said pouting.

"Heehee~ I like it when you pout da~ It makes you even more adorable!"

"Aiya!" Yao slapped his forehead, hard.

When they finally reached the cafeteria, Yao couldn't believe how big it was. It could fit all the worlds hello-kitty collections in there.

"Ah! There are my other 'friends' da!" Ivan yelled down to Yao. "Come on." He lead the Asian quickly through the other inmates coming to a table seated with a bunch of, how to put it, unique others. "Yao-Yao, these are my friends! Everyone, this is my new cell mate, Yao-Yao!"

"Oh great, another criminal, just what this world needs." Spat a green eyed yellow haired man. Next to him sat a blond with glasses.

"Oh! Don't be that way Artie! Ha-haha! Don't mind Arthur here, he is just crabby!"

"Am not you wanker!"

"Yah, yah, anyway, the names Alfred, occupation hero!" He said laughing.

Yao smiled awkwardly and waved slightly. "H-Hello aru."

"Yao, sit down!" Ivan said as he pushed the Asian down on a chair. "I will go get us our dinner~ Play nice now you guys!" He was just about to walk away when he stopped and turned slightly. "Kolkolkol, cause if you don't...I will have to get my pipe."

The whole table shudder as they watched the man happily skip away into the line.

"Well, where were we. Oh yes, I am Arthur Kirkland." The British man held out his hand and Yao took it, shaking it.

Before Yao could place his hand back down it was grabbed by another long haired blond man. "Oui Oui~ and I am Francis. Coming at you from the country of love mon cher~" He kissed the hand.

"Aiya!" Yao quickly withdrew his hand. "How rude aru!"

"Yah you bloody frog, learn some manners!"

"Don't talk to me like that you scone loving Brit!"

As the two continued to argue Yao turned his gaze over to the other men. There was one who seemed like he was asleep and another Cuban looking male aside of him, he was talking to the side were an empty seat stood. How weird to be talking to yourself Yao thought. They were quickly interrupted as a voice shouted to him.

"Vee~ Hello there Yao! My name is Feliciano, you are really pretty, would you like some pasta?"

"Feli, can you stop talking about pasta for two seconds?"

"Aww, but Ludwig, pasta is a meal for every occasion at every time!"

"Ugh, mein kopf." The blue eyed male looked to the Asian. "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. Please ignore Feliciano, he really means well, really..."

"Vee~ I know you love me though Luddy~" The Italian hugged the German tightly making the blonde blush.

"Hey you! Lay your dirty potato loving hands off my little brother!"

"Oh great...Romano." Ludwig rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to deal with the other Italian's loud mouthed brother.

"That's right you bastard!" The other Italian sneered. "And if I ever see you touch him again, I will throw my tomatoes at you like last time!"

"Didn't you miss me with every toss?"

"Agh! S-Shut up!"

"Hey Romano, calm down ok?" Smiled a happy tanned skinned man. "We all have to stick together~"

"Hmph, Whatever!"

"Hahaha~" The man looked to Yao. "Hola amigo~ I am Antonio."

"Why Hel-" But just as Yao was about to reply to the Spaniard, in came a loud roaring voice from behind him.

"Hey guys! The awesome Gilbert has finally arrived!" A young albino looking male came over to the table a big grin on his face as he slapped Yao hard on the back.

"Yo!" He stated smiling. "You are one hot chick!"

"He's not a girl loud mouth." Growled the Englishmen.

"What?" He put his face in close to the other males, making Yao blush. "Too bad, ja?" He sat down and dug his fork into his meal. "So uh, whats the name?"

"Wang Yao."

"Pffffttt!" He spit out his food as it sprayed his younger brother Ludwig in the face. "Wang? Hahaha, that's totally awesome! Hey, hey, isn't that what the Brit uses as a term for his-"

"This is no way to be talking at a table aru!" Yao quickly interrupted, knowing exactly were this was going. All the men stared at Yao with a shocked and confused look. Yao looked around and saw that not only the people in this table was staring, but others. A huge blush covered his face making him red like a tomato. "S-Sorry." He stated softly.

"Meh, whatever." Gilbert said going back to his food.

"Hey! This was suppose to be the hero's job to calm down the table! Whaaa, Artie!" He cried to the other blonde.

"Shut it, hes the only other person in here besides me that has any sense. I applaud him for his outburst."

"Uh, thanks. So anyway, now that I got to know all of you, what can you guys tell me about Ivan aru?"

All the men stopped and froze for a moment. Staring back at each other.

"Whats wrong?" Yao questioned.

"Well..." (Ahem) Arthur was the first to speak up. "To be honest, he isn't the most...right in the head if you get my drift."

"Dude! Commie is totally crazy!" Alfred butted in. "He had three other cell mates before you and each one had to move out on account of them constantly being beaten up and mentally messed up. He will totally mess you up too. So if you ever need help, come to the hero ok?"

"W-Well what is he in jail for then?"

"He-"

"Hello, I am back with food da~" Ivan came out of nowhere placing a plate down by Yao and himself. "So what are we all talking about?" His smile wide with intimidation.

"N-Nothing." They all sated going back to their own groups of conversations.

"So Yao~" Ivan said creepily as he placed his hand on the tiny mans shoulder making the Asian want to jump out of his chair. "How do you like my friends? They are very entertaining da?"

"Uhh, yes, very."

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"As much as a person stuck in jail can I guess aru." Yao sighed.

"_Uhh, you never met me eh? Oh well...if anyone cares, my name is Matthew" _A small voice said, it belonged to a blonde with glasses that looked like Alfred.

"Don't worry Mattie!" Said the rugged Cuban man. "I notice you and that's all that matters."

The Canadian smiled. "Thanks Miguel~"

After they were done with their meals, Yao found out that these guys weren't that bad at all. He thought all people in jail were mean and rude but they were all right. He found out that some, like Alfred and Arthur got into jail on account of DUI's and are stuck in here for 3 years. Only because Alfred fought back explaining that hes the hero. Whatever that means. And Francis has 4 years on account of sexual harassment but he went on explaining he can't help it when everyone is so beautiful. Ludwig, Gilbert and Feliciano were all sent to jail together for robbing a bank. They needed the money to survive. Although the Italian was pretty innocent, all he did was drive the car but he was still helping the two brothers. When he got caught he cried for hours. Romano got sent to jail for beating up several people and threatening all of them. He actually accedently broke a old ladies leg while trying to fight back with a man. Antonio along with Miguel and Hercules were sent to jail for smuggling illegal immigrants into the state. And unbeknownst to Yao, because he had no idea Matthew was even there, he was sent to prison for being unruly at a hokey game. He got so loud and angry he leaped down into the court and started shouting at the other team. He had a little to much to drink that day and regretted it as soon as he landed himself in the prison. Earning himself 6 months and parole.

The only one that still remained a mystery was Ivan. As they were eating and talking Ivan would constantly stare at the Asian and when Yao would look up to the Russian he would turn his head quickly like he was never staring in the first place. He really didn't talk a lot when around his other "friends" but when he did, it would either come out threatening or terrifying. Ivan was a puzzle Yao could not put together.

-OO-

When they reached back to their cell, Yao yawned softly, rubbing his eyes with the long sleeves of his shirt. He sat down on the bottom bunk bed only to be followed at the same exact time as the Russian.

"Huh? Ivan what are you doing aru?"

"This is my bed little Yao~ Of course you could sleep here with me if you want da~" He smiled.

Yao blushed. "Don't be such a pervert aru!" He stood up and climbed up the ladder to his bed. He sighed heavily as he laid on the hard uncomfortable mattress with the thin covers pulling them over his head. "Aiya, its so cold aru!" Yao groaned. "This bed will only make my back problems worse."

"Heehee~"

"Wha!" Yao pulled down the covers only to come face to face with Ivan. "I-Ivan, the heck aru?"

"You complain to much little Yao~ You need to relax da?"

"How do you expect me to relax when I am stuck in prison for a crime I didn't even commit aru?"

"Hmm... look on the bright side?~"

"What bright side?"

Ivan smiled wide. "You have me!"

"Oh that's just wonderful aru." Yao spat sarcastically, he turned around so his back would face the Russian's. "Just leave me alone and go to bed."

"..."

"Your back is pretty~"

"Aiya!" He threw the pillow at Ivan's head and quickly retreated back to his spot facing away from the man. "I said go. to. bed. aru!" _"Stupid Russian, saying such things! What a perv!"_ It was quiet for awhile Yao shivered at the cold but tried to relax when he felt something cover him. His eyes opened and looked down noticing that another blanket covered his body.

He turned over and leaned down over the top looking down at Ivan who was staring up at the wood of the top bunk. His violet eyes turned and stared at the Asian.

Yao pushed his lips out and grumbled slightly under his breath. "You didn't have to give me your covers aru."

"You were cold da?"

"Yes, but what about-"

"I do not need them." He interrupted. "I do not sleep much and even with the covers and this scarf around me, I am still always so cold."

Yao felt like he shouldn't keep pushing the Russian for questions but he was curious. "Hmm, why can't you sleep aru?"

The Slavic man was quiet for a moment. Yao saw that the violet eyes disappeared, probably indicating that he has them closed. They re-opened moments later as only one word left his mouth.

"Nightmares."

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, see? Lame chapter is lame~ It will get more serious along the way, with comedy in there at times, because I can't write a story without adding comedy...trust me, I have tried and its not easy. Lol. What kind of nightmares does Ivan dream of at night? Will he revel a secret to Yao? I DON'T KNOW! I haven't written it yet~<strong>

**Stay tuned!**

**p.s. Poor Mattie, never noticed!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Nightmares aru?" Yao repeated.

"Da."

"Well...about what?"

Again, silence filled the cell. A silence that could kill, making you feel more alone in the world than anything else.

"Nothing, it is getting late, you should take your own advice and go to bed." Ivan turned, imitating what the Asian had done before.

Yao scoffed at the rudeness. "Fine aru, I really don't care!" Though deep down inside, he really did want to know. He bent back up and closed his eyes mumbling to himself. _"Stupid jail..."_ But he was too tired from such a long day, he let sleep soon take him.

**-^)^-**

The next morning came quicker then Yao wanted it too. He always woke up at exactly 6:30 so he knew what time it was when he opened his eyes to pitch blackness. He groaned to himself, just wanting this jail thing to be a dream, unfortunately it was not to his dismay.

He sat up in his "bed" and flinched slightly as pain shot through him. "Aiya." He said softly to himself. _"Why of all people in the world did I have to be cursed with the old man back aru."_ Carefully he climbed down the ladder, almost killing himself trying to reach the bottom floor. He shivered at the cold that surrounded his body as he left the comfort of his warm blankets.

Quickly he went to the bathroom, he thought how disgusting to have to share the same toilet in their room and splashed some water in his face from the dirty sink. He knew he was not going back to sleep, not now. The Asian undid the messy ponytail that he forgot to take out last night and let the long blackish locks fall past his slim shoulders. He shuddered again "Stupid cold aru." He tried ignoring it, running his small fingers through his hair, rubbing the scalp. It felt nice to finally let it down and have some time to himself.

Suddenly he heard a slight whimpering from behind him. The Chinese man looked back and with hardly any vision, though enough because his eyesight had become accustom to the dark, saw that the Russian man was tossing his head slightly back and forth. He could see the man shiver, his large hand clutched at the scarf around his neck, mumbling's low beneath his breath. "N-No..S-I'm sorry, no!" He groaned but would not wake up.

Yao felt his heart sink into his stomach. Maybe it was his motherly instincts that told him to do something for the other. Countless times he had seen and dealt with his stepbrothers and sisters nightmare problems. This was no different even if he was a inmate and an adult. Inside he was just a little kid.

He reached up onto his bed and grabbed both of the covers, knowing he wont need them anymore. He quietly sat on the edge of the bed and placed the covers on the bigger man. He still continued to shake and mumble lowly but it seemed to die down as the blankets gave him a little warmth. Yao turned his back on the Russian although still half-way seated on the mans bed and began to sing softly.

"rén shēng jì yī shì fāng xǐng chūn yǐ mù

sì shí gēng biàn huà, suì yuè yī hé sù

yì rú cháng hé xīng, sī rú míng yuè xuán

sù shŏu zhuó qīng sī , zhī chéng shuāng luó xuán

shéi néng wèi cĭ qū, zhuàn zhóu fù xiāng sī

bō xián shēng shēng màn, chóu chú yù yŭ chí

fāng huá zhĭ chà nà, cán xiāng kòng yú zhī

dī méi xìn shŏu tán, shuì jìn xīn zhōng shì"

He held back a chocking sob in his throat as he tried to continue with the lyrics but he just couldn't help himself. The hot salty water leaked from his golden eyes, falling silently onto his pants. Hiccuping softly he rubbed his eyes frantically with his sleeves.

"I liked that song...you have a beautiful voice."

"Ugh!" Yao shot a glance back at the Russian man who was staring at him. Yao jumped off the bed wiping away the rest of the tears. "Sorry aru..." He said softly. "I-I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No, its fine. I was having a nightmare again, but..." There was a pause as if the man was afraid to say it. "I heard your voice and it woke me out of it." Although some of that was true, he could not tell Yao the whole thing. He could not tell Yao that he pulled him out of his cold nightmare and brought him into a warm embrace. Shattering the dark illusions around him.

Ivan looked down at his body. "You gave me the blankets?"

"Oh yes, you looked cold and I didn't need them anymore aru." He said blushing slightly.

"Thank you." Ivan said softly but that thank you meant more than just for the blankets.

If only Yao knew.

They both decided to stay up and get ready for the rest of the day. Although, Yao wasn't really sure what you do in prison. It was now about seven o-clock, light shined through the huge windows of the prison, lighting the once darken halls, you could hear other inmates getting up and talking slightly. Guards began gathering their things for the day, walking past the gates to check on the prisoners.

As Yao sat on his bed he looked down at the Russian, who somehow, still seemed to look taller than him even why'll the Chinese man was on the top bunk. He shifted his gaze to the side. "So Ivan, What do we do for the day aru?"

The silver haired man yawned softly, stretching his limbs out. The beds were really small, it hardly kept the Russian's height. "Well...hmm..." Ivan thought for a moment. "First, we go to breakfast and since today is Wednesday, after breakfast we go down to the shower halls. After that they let us outside for a nice break! Then its lunch, free time and dinner."

"Hmm, sounds adventurous." Yao said sarcastically

"You will have good time Yao-Yao!" The Russian smiled. "I promise da~"

**-^(^-**

"Dude, this breakfast is the bomb! I love french toast!" Yelled the loud American as they all were seated at the table.

"Oui, because it is French non?"

Ah, shut up you Frenchy! Alfred dug his fork into the toast and stuffed a whole piece into his mouth. As he swallowed the food whole, he began hacking, trying to force the rest of the food down his throat. why'll some like Gilbert, Ivan and Miguel all started laughing at the capitalist.

"Ah! You bloody git!" The Englishman patted on Alfred's back. "Be careful and chew your food!"

(Cough)(Cough) "Ha, hahaa!" He gulped down the food hard. "Ahh~" He sighed happily. "Hero's don't need to chew!"

"They do if they want to live!"

"Aww, you don't want me to die? How sweet Artie~" He leaned over and kissed the man on the lips.

Arthur's faced turned bright red. He quickly pushed the younger man off him, wiping away the taste of syurp that lingered on his lips. "You idiot, I told you not in public!"

"Aw, You're so shy its adorable! Hahaa."

"Ugh?" Yao looked at the two with a sort of shocked and disgust expression. "Y-You two are...dating?"

"You bet!" Alfred yelled happily swinging his arm around the now, aggravated older blondes shoulders. "Artie and I have been together for almost a couple of months now, we met at a bar! He got in extra trouble for letting a 17 year old drink and drive."

"17?" The Asian said in surprise.

"Oh yeah, I been here for like umm, a year now, just moved up from juvenile detention recently. You move up here once you hit 18."

Yao looked around the table. He couldn't believe he didn't see it before. "So, are all of you guys dating someone aru?"

"Ve! Of course we are Yao~" Happily announced the Italian. "Me and Ludwig have been together way before we ended up in jail. I love him, Ti amo~" He attacked the German, snuggling his face into the crook of the blue eyed man's neck.

Ludwig blushed a deep shade of red, prying the amber haired Italian off him. "Ja, ich liebe dich. He smiled softly, patting the young man's head. Ludwig looked over to Yao. The same thing goes for Romano and Antonio."

"Don't announce my relationships you stupid potato lover!"

"Aw, Come now Romano~" Antonio said happily trying to sooth the hot-headed male. It was too late though, the older Italian brother stormed off somewhere, quickly followed by the Spaniard.

"Anyway dude, only a certain few don't have their brands. Like Frenchy here and Ludwig's brother."

"Brands? What does that mean aru?"

"Brands, mon cher, is what we inmates in prison call our lovers, or sex toys~ Sang Francis, hearts all around him. If someone is branded, like mon Arthur is, then he is legally off the radar for other guys like moi, who don't like being in a committed relationship. We may be seen to the public as criminals but we have our own set of rules here that we all follow."

Yao blushed and looked to Ivan who's smile only seemed to get wider. He turned his head back to the table. "S-So does that mean, I-I am on the radar aru?"

"Da." Said the Russian.

"Oui, you are a target for all~ Especially me non?" He leaned over the table and winked at Yao, grabbing his hand. Yao blushed and was just about to yell when all of the sudden Ivan leaned over and squeezed Francis face roughly, almost bruising the cheeks. He made the blonde turn his head and look at him. The Russian's face went dark, his eyes shined with anger.

"Don't...touch him da?~" A child-like smile was placed on.

"O-Oui!" Francis said muffled as his face was still squashed in the giants hands. He trembled violently under the Russian's glare.

"Good!" Ivan said happily, letting go of the other mans face. "Yao-Yao~" He sang looking down to the Asian at his side who's face was locked in confusion. "I shall take our trays up da~"

"Uh, Thanks...Ivan." He watched as the Russian walked off.

"Wow man, that was totally weird." Gilbert said in shock.

"Ja, I know."

Everyone at the table looked at Yao which caused the man's face to gain a slightly pinkish tint. "W-Why aru? Did he do something wrong? I mean he was only protecting me, that's good right?"

"Well, the thing is dude." Alfred said swallowing his food and pointing his fork at the Chinese man. "Ivan never acted that way towards anyone. Everyone of Ivan's cell mates that he has had, he always let the Frenchy hit on them, he thought it was entertaining"

"Not only that." Butted in the Britain. "But you're still not hurt at all, I don't see one scratch on you. The others would all be black and blue by now".

"So, what do you think this means aru?" Yao looked around the table in fear.

"Well... it might be unlikely, but... he might 'like' you."

"That's ridiculous Artie, the mans a crazy psychotic psycho! He's not the kind to like someone."

"Hmm...you could be right."

"_I-Its not all impossible to fall in love." _A very timid voice called.

"Huh?" All the people at the table looked around for the small voice they sworn they heard.

"O-Over here eh?"

All turned their gaze over too the American's twin brother. The Canadian blushed deeply as for once all eyes landed on him.

"Yo! Mattie!" Alfred yelled loudly. "When did you get in jail?"

Matthew sighed. "About the same time as you Alfred." He looked down in defeat.

"Hey, why don't chu all be quiet and let my Matthew speak." Spouted the Cuban.

Matthew looked over to Miguel and smiled sheepishly, nodding his head. "W-Well, like I was saying, it is not impossible to fall in love eh? I mean all you fell in love, right?"

That being true, they all nodded in agreement. Maybe. Matthew smiled happily to himself, people actually listened to him. Miguel leaned over and planted a small kiss on the young boys lips. "That was really brave Mattie." He whispered against the blondes lips. The Canadian blushed deeply, smiling into the kiss he replanted on the Cuban. "Thanks~"

"Either way Yao, it could still not be true. I would still watch out, he could be playing with you, waiting for the right moment to strike." Arthur said.

Yao nodded, gulping slightly. He was now more confused then ever before. He was just about to say something else when the bell for breakfast being over rang loudly.

"Wooo!" Alfred shouted in excitement. "Its shower day! Lets go!" He ran off, arms out like he was flying. "Alfred Jones, Get back here!" Yelled Arthur chasing him. Everyone soon started departing from the table but Yao decided to stay back and wait for Ivan. He was to terrified to walk the halls of the jail alone. What was taking him so long anyway?

Hidden from sight by the inmates, he didn't see that the Russian was watching him from a dark corner. Ivan clenched his fist tightly as he stood watching the petite man lean his chin on his palm. His heart began to race, he clenched his chest. _"What is wrong with me."_ He growled to himself. He was so angry he punched part of the wall, cracking it. He saw one inmate walk up the Yao and sit down next to him. It was sort of a small man, he had light blonde hair and a white beret on his head. His anger only seemed to rise and decided to rejoin his friend.

"Oh, H-Hello aru." Yao said nervously at the younger looking boy.

"Moi moi~" He said happily. "Hiya, my name is Tino, you look lonely, are you ok? You don't want to be here too late, you'll get in trouble."

"Ah, I am just waiting for a friend aru."

"Oh, I will wait with you since I am waiting for a friend too moi moi~" He beamed a bright smile which made Yao want to smile.

"By the way, my name is Wang Yao."

"Yao~ Its nice to meet you!"

"Kolkolkol~" Both men jumped in their seats as a evil sound appeared behind them. Ivan placed a hand on the small blondes shoulder. "Excuse me but me and Yao-Yao have to leave now da? I would advice you to go away~" Tino shook under the touch.

"Hey." Came an emotionless voice from behind Ivan. The silver haired man look over his shoulder and there, standing at his height was a tall man with again, light blonde hair and glasses. The Russian growled under his breath and slipped his hand off of the boys shoulder.

"Berwald!" Tino screamed running over too the man clutching his clothes tightly.

Berwald, as he was named, patted the young boys head. "I's ok, m, wife."

"I told you I am not your wife!"

The tall glasses wearing man looked back over to Ivan. "I w'uld suggest, y' take y' own advice, 'n' leave m, wife alone."

The Russian snarled. He looked down to Yao who was shaking his head. "He didn't do anything wrong Ivan. He was nice and was keeping me company until you came back aru." The sentence was said so strictly, that Ivan had to back off. He sighed heavily looking back up to the other two.

"Sorry." Ivan mumbled softly pouting.

"I really am sorry for his actions aru." Yao apologized properly for the childish man. "Thank you Tino."

The blonde smiled and waved. "You're most welcome Yao, moi~"

They walked away and Yao looked sternly up at Ivan. "Listen, I know you're just trying to help and it may be none of my business but you'll never make friends by being mean to them and scaring them off aru."

The Russian looked like he was about to cry. Pouting his lips even more. Small tears fled but not a lot. He tried wiping them away. Yao watched with concern as the man started silently weeping. His heart sank yet again. _"Why does he have to be so childish aru!"_ Yao yelled into his head. _"That's like my only weakness."_

Yao sighed heavily and stretched his arm up to pat the Russian's shoulder in comfort. "There, there..." Yao said softly. "Please don't cry aru."

All the sudden Ivan leaned down and wrapped his arms around Yao's small body, bringing him in close and leaning his forehead on the Asian's small shoulder. The grip tighten as Yao tried to pull away.

"I-Ivan aru!" Yao's face puffed into redness. "This is inappropriate!" But he quickly stopped yelling when he felt water seep onto his shirt, soaking through." Aiya..." Yao said softly, patting the mans head. _"I guess even crazy psychos need hugs once in awhile."_

After a while of standing in complete awkwardness, Ivan let go of the smaller man, wiping away the rest of the tears on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

Sigh. "Its ok aru." He said lifting up the fabric were a huge wet stain on his shoulder was. "Now I could really use that shower."

"Ah, That's right! We are late, lets go." He grabbed the man's hand and quickly led him to the shower hall.

"Ivan, not so fast aru!" Yao tried desperately too keep up with the larger man's pace. The Russian just giggled walking even faster. When they reached the shower hall lockers, everyone immediately started taking off their clothes. Yao followed along, blushing he didnt like taking off his clothes in front of anybody. He quickly wrapped his towel along his waist and made sure it stayed in place before anyone could see his forbidden garden. He looked up to Ivan who was smiling down at him in a...very creepy manner.

"So what shower do I go in aru?"

"Silly little Yao~ We all share the same shower room da!" He pointed to a huge white room down the ways that was holding current inmates, all in there with each other, showering together.

"W-Wait...W-We have to take a shower in there aru?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, first. The song Yao sang was called "Tsumugi Uta." I got the Chinese version. Its beautiful, go look it up.<strong>

**Maa, sorry to leave you at such a good moment! Lol. I did start writing the next chapter right away because I want to get at least the second part of this done before I leave for vacation. So this is only Part 1 of chapter 3 because this was going to be one long chapter if I didn't stop it. And I like to make you guys wait~ I will post the 2nd one as soon as I can.**

**Please keep reading!~ And thank you!~**

**Oh! And sorry I didn't tell you about Ivan's Nightmares, it will come into play later, I promise~ I can't give you guys everything all ready.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanna say quickly, Yao is now 24 years old...cause I like that age better. So yeah, hes no longer 22. x3**

**Just saying...xDD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"We have to shower, in there aru!"<em>

Yao shouted. He looked with horror as he saw all around him only naked men, so easily going through with the shower process. Yao shifted uncomfortably in just his towel that wrapped around his small waist ever so loosely.

"Da silly little Yao~ This is prison after all!" Ivan giggled.

Yao blushed madly. "I-I can't take a shower with everyone staring at me, its so embarrassing aru!" He whined.

"Hmm~" Ivan smiled wide. "I could hide your body from everyone else if you want?"

"Don't even think about it you big nosed pervert! I- I can do it myself aru..." The last words drifted off somewhere into space.

"Well, ok da!" Ivan shed his own towel that he was wearing carelessly on the bench. He heard a small 'Eep' sound emitting from the Asian. He looked over and couldn't help but laugh as Yao had covered his face with his hands.

"Come now Yao-Yao, we are all men here da?"

"No, no! There is such a thing as privacy aru!" He said face still red and covered from the world.

Again Ivan giggled and walked over to the smaller man. Yao, although he could not see, could sense that the Russian got closer to him. All the sudden he felt hands on his hips, he jerked as the hands slid down hips, pulling off the towel.

"AIYA!" Yao yelled loudly moving his hands from his face down to his unmentionables. "Give me back my towel aru!" Yao yelled tying to reach for it with one free hand.

"Heehee~ I can not!"

"This is so embarrassing aru!" He cried out loud.

"Come on Yao, its not that bad da." He went behind the man and pushed him into the shower, everyone staring at the two. He pushed Yao into a corner of the room and stood behind him. "See?" He said. "If you don't look at anyone else, you should be fine."

Yao looked like a tomato now, feeling everyone staring at his backside. Along with having the Russian almost right up against him, it made him feel even more vulnerable than ever. It was worse because he had a huge ugly scar on his back and something else embarrassing that he regretted getting as soon as he got it after some stupid western party. '_Never again'_ he thought to himself.

Ivan couldn't help but stare at the Asian's backside in amazement. He carefully studied the whole petite back, from the scar, which seemed to be almost new, down past his curvy hips to his perfect little round butt. With the most adorable little panda tattoo on the left cheek. Yao shivered, he could feel the Russian's intense gaze on him. He tried to say something to break the awkward silence.

"Uh, I-Ivan?" Ivan almost giggled like a school girl totally not hearing the Chinese man at all. He let his eyes wonder further down his long, _delicious_, legs.

_"Ah? Did I just say delicious?" _He shook his head, starting to feel a little hot. He needed to get out of there. Quickly, he came up with an excuse. "Oops~" Ivan smiled, "I forgot my shampoo in my locker. I'll be right back little Yao~"

"W-Wait Ivan please don't leave me aru!" He said shutting his eyes tightly.

"You will be fine~" He said patting the Asian's head. "I will be back quicker than you can say motherland~" He walked out, leaving Yao to feel completely naked by himself.

Yao wanted to cry he was so embarrassed. He didn't want to turn around because he could of sworn every man was looking at him with lustful and evil intentions. Stupid him for being on the radar.

"Hey, like, is this spot taken?"

"Uh?" Yao looked to his side. There, well, what he thought was a girl at first glance was a man standing beside him. He was about 4 inches taller then Yao, his long blonde straight hair falling only slightly past his shoulders.

"Um, well." Yao wanted to say that yes, in fact it was taken.

"Good! Like I totally don't want to deal with all these other icky perverted men. You totally know how I feel right? Cause you're like totally hot and stuff, like me!"

Yao was confused by the weird language the man was speaking to him, it all sounded like jibberish. He sighed heavily. _"Stupid westerners, always messing up their own language."_ But he nodded just to agree with the blonde.

"My name is Feliks!"

"Wang Yao."

"Like, here, Yao let me get the water on for you." The blonde turned on the hot water, making Yao jump slightly in surprise. As the water continued to hit him, he soon found himself to be enjoying the warm liquid that warmed up and healed his old sore bones.

"You must be new here." Feliks said, scrubbing his hair with some soap. "Cause like, every man here is on to you, and I totally never seen you here before. What cell are you in?"

"Cell 54 aru."

"W-WHAT!" The man yelled in surprise making Yao look at him in confusion. "You mean you're roommates with like, that totally stupid ugly Russian man?"

"Well I-"

"You know he is totally crazy right? He beat up my poor little totally hot Toris! My love, my life!" The blonde swooned. He quickly snapped from his daze and pointed his finger at the Asian. "That guy is like totally a menace!"

"Aiya, everyone keeps telling me this aru, but I so far have not seen him do anything that terrible."

"That's because he is like totally Psycho! He messes with your mind, don't let him fool you Yao, he is bad news."

"I don't know I just, Aiya!" Yao jerked as he felt hands wrap around his waist. _"Oh please"_, he begged inside his head. _"Please please let it be Ivan just being creepy again."_ He turned his head slightly around.

_Dang_

To his horror, it was not Ivan. It was some big man, he was much taller than Yao, no surprise there and was very muscular for his age. His hair was short and white with a small white mustache on his face. Yao could tell this man was much older than he. The man grinned, making Yao shiver as the cold hands slid up his tummy, his body leaning against him. Yao could feel the man's hard erection against his bottom.

"Hello there cutie~" The man whispered softly. "You sure are beautiful, especially so wet like you are." He trailed his hands down Yao's thigh keeping them in place there.

Yao shook horribly. His mind was shutting down as the older man felt him up. "Please...don't aru." He whispered softly.

"Hmm? What was that?" He bent down and kissed the Asian's neck. Yao jumped, feeling the light kisses that made his body tingle all over. He looked over to where the polish man was suppose to be but he was no where in sight.

"Mm~ You taste good." The man said softly, letting his hands drop lower on the Asian. He moved his other hand onto the Chinese man's back, tracing the scar and going down to his butt, pinching it slightly. Yao's eyebrows twitched in aggravation. That was the last straw. The Asian turned around and slapped the elder hard across the face.

Yao immediately regretted it, covering his mouth with his hands. He saw the taller mans icy blue eyes shimmer with anger.

"That was rude." He forcibly pushed Yao up against the wall. He could see all the rest of the men in the shower stare at the two from behind the tall man in front of him. He looked up, golden eyes shaking.

"No...Please, I didn't mean too aru." Yao said almost robotically.

But he did not care, he wasn't even listening. The white haired man lifted Yao up off the ground and made the small Asian wrap his legs around the older mans body.

"No!" Yao shouted louder as this was happening. "Get off me aru!" He thrashed his legs pushing at the mans body to get out of the grip. "Help! Someone please!" But no one was coming, everyone was there and they were all just going to let Yao get raped. The friends he had come to make Alfred, Arthur, Ludwig, Feliciano, all of them. They all just ignored him, ignored his pleas.

"Please..." Yao said softly as the man kissed him all over. _"Why is no-one helping me!"_ He yelled in his head. Tears fell that mixed in with the hot water still hitting them, it slipped down his face and body. He could feel the man's hard member at his entrance.

_"Ivan..."_ Yao said softly to himself. _"Where are you!"_

**-^ ) ^-**

_"I, I can't go back in there da?"_ Ivan said to himself. _"All these feelings, I do not understand them. I never feel like this towards anyone."_ He growled to himself angrily. _"I only get pleasure in seeing people in pain, but all I want to do is protect him. Why, what makes him so different? Why does he make my heart race and feel like it will pop out?"_ The Russian felt stupid arguing with himself.

"Yo, Braginski."

Ivan looked up to see none other than Feliks standing there with his hands on his hips, a towel wrapped around him. That man always annoyed Ivan.

"What do you want?"

"You must really dig this guy, huh." The polish stated sitting down next to Ivan, crossing his legs.

"What are you talking about da? He is just another cell mate, like all the rest." The Russian looked down at his feet, shifting them slightly.

"Really? So, I guess since you don't care about him, you wont care that he is about to be raped by your worse enemy..._ Winter."_

Ivan's eyes shot open wide. "W-What? Winter is in there with Yao?"

"Yupp, But you don't care right?" Feliks got up and walked a little before stopping. "You really are stupid Braginski... you better save him... hes like, a really good guy."

Ivan shook with anger, he clenched his fist tightly._ "Yao."_ He quickly ran over to a wall and punched straight through it, blood dripped from his knuckles as he ripped out a water pipe. Clenching it tightly in his hands, he ran towards the shower room.

"Don't worry." Winter said huskily as he caressed Yao's cheek softly, false feelings intended. "I wont hurt you, much..."

"No!"

"Winter!"

"Hm." The man stopped just before entering the Asian. He turned his head slightly, a playful smirk on his face. "Ohh~ Hello there, _boy." _Winter stated almost mockingly. He moved back, letting the Chinese man fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"I'll kill you..." Ivan growled.

"Oh? Me? You know what will happen if you start a fight little Ivan." The man chuckled darkly. "I don't see what the big deal is, yes? He's just a little inmate, nothing special. He's a slut and a whore, who is only good for pleasing men like me."

"A. Perfect. Little. F**k. Toy~" The man said, each word in a mocking sentence form.

"Take it back! He is more of a man then you will ever be."

Winter chuckled. He bent down to the Asian who was still lying on the ground. "Lets just see who is more of the man, yes?" Winter moved his hand quickly, grabbing the Asian's member and tugged on it.

Yao regrettably let out a loud moan, cursing his body for reacting that quickly. He immediately got hard as the older man continued to touch him.

"WINTER!" Ivan yelled running towards the white haired creeper with his pipe. He swung it, Winter dodged making the pipe smash against the wall, cracking it. Ivan took no time to re-swing it at the man.

"Keep this up Ivan." The man dodge a couple more blows. "And you'll end up in confinement. You're all ready on Death Row, lets not make it go faster." With one more swing, he finally hit Winter in the shoulder, bruising it. Winter hissed, holding his shoulder tightly.

Ivan panted heavily. He wanted to keep hitting and hitting...and hitting until there was nothing left of the perverted old man. But he couldn't, he couldn't risk being put in confinement, especially when he had to protect Yao. He dropped the metal pipe, the weapon making a loud clanking sound as it hit the white tiles.

"You Bastard!" Winter yelled punching the Russian square in the face with his good hand. Ivan just stood there, wobbling slightly as he let Winter land a good blow to his jaw. He spit out the blood and looked back at Winter with a emotionless glare.

The older man growled. He punched Ivan again and again, everyone staring wide eyed. They would of helped but it was against jail house rules. Yao, still on the ground watched in horror as Ivan got beat up. The blood splattered from his mouth, painting the white floor with its horrid color. It quickly evaporated as the water from the shower heads washed away the only evidence from a crime scene.

"You stupid little brat! Why don't you just go down and stay down!" Winter was about to throw in one more punch when his arm was stopped. He looked behind him and saw two officers standing there.

"You're coming with us." The one guard stated grabbing the man and pulling him out. "You're dead Ivan Braginski, you hear me!" The white haired man shouted loudly. The other officer went over to Ivan, checking his face and talking to him. Yao saw the Russian shake his head and the next thing he witnessed was watching as the officer left. When the man left, Yao immediately got up and ran over to Ivan.

Unfortunately when Yao got there, he was appalled. The Russians face was bruised and bloody. Red hot liquid dripped from his nose and mouth as a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Yao gently touched the mans face, trying to rid some of the blood away.

"I'm so sorry Ivan. Are you ok?" Yao whispered softly.

Ivan coughed slightly. "No, better question, are _you_ ok Yao-Yao?" Was all the Russian said. It was all he cared about. Cuts and bruises were meaningless things that time could easily heal but if he lost Yao, it would be a wound that would never heal.

Tears fell from Yao's eyes as he shook his head up and down. "Yes." He said softly. He no longer cared if everyone was staring. Ivan was in need of help, he needed Yao. "I don't know why you try so much...you're an idiot aru."

Ivan smiled wide. "Da! I get that a lot too." He wobbled slightly as he tried to turn around, his arm being caught by the small Asian so as if not to fall.

"Be careful aru. Lets get you too the infirmary."

"Nyet, I don't need too. I am fine. I will just take a shower to wash away the blood da?" He laughed. "I have to make sure no one hurts you again. So, go finish your shower da?"

"But Ivan I-"

"I said, I will be fine." His face was blank, his eyes completely serious.

Yao watched as the man walked over to where Yao was only moments ago and placed his body underneath the hot water. The clear liquid soon tainted into the deep red. Yao blushed slightly and followed over to the side of the taller man. They showered together in dead silence.

**-^(^-**

Both Yao and Ivan decided to skip out on going outside. They would have another chance tomorrow, right now all they wanted was to rest. It was only an hour of outside time anyway and from what they heard it was raining hard, so they all would of had to stay under a pavilion until it stopped.

Yao lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling, arms behind his head. Ivan was washing his face up in the mirror, putting on some bandages from a small medical kit that the jail was required to give to every cell.

The Asian's gaze turned to Ivan just as he was turning around, his face was horribly bandaged up. Ivan smiled at him. Yao could feel his cheeks heat up, he scoffed slightly, leaning up from his bed.

"Come over here aru." He said in a motherly tune, waving his hand. Ivan walked over and leaned against the bed. Yao sat up straight and begun peeling off the band-aids and replacing them on the right way. "Jeez, don't you know how to do anything right?" He pushed his lips out slightly.

Ivan just chuckled softly. "Why do I need to when Yao-Yao is so motherly, da?"

"S-Shut up!" Yao blushed more. He pushed Ivan's head back a bit. "There"

The Russian just giggled more and sat down on his own bed. He lay on the dirty mattress and stared up and the piece of wood that separated the two men. He always stared up at that piece of wood. It reminded him of everything he had done wrong. All the people he had hurt, all the blood he had seen, all the...

"Hey, Ivan?"

Ivan's ears twitched as he heard the man call him, dragging him out of his daydream. "Yes?" He responded.

"Why...do you want to protect me, everyone says you hurt all the others, is this true aru? If so, why am I different."

"Mm." Ivan thought for a moment. He needed to come up with an excuse. "Because I am trying to change da? I want to be a better person. So why not start and protect my friends." How much of a lie that was. He knew he couldn't change, he knew he could no longer escape what he had done to so many. He hated everyone and everything...except for Yao. He liked Yao, Yao was different.

_He was special_

He heard the smaller man yawn softly. "That's good aru..." Ivan heard him mumble. "Could you wake me up for dinner aru?"

The Russian smirked to himself.

"Sure Yao."

* * *

><p><strong>Waa, Why am I always making Winter try and rape poor Yao? Am I that horrible? Do I really like making Winter out to be a bad guy? YOU KNOW I DO! x33 So anyway, are you liking it so far? It makes you happy yes? Lol. Well I am glad!<strong>

**Now like I said, this is the last chapter I am able to write until after I come back from Vacation. I am just glad I was able to finish this for you guys! 3333 Sorry I have to leave you, but I promise too keep writing, no matter what!**

**Please Stay tuned~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yao... Little Yao wake up."

"Mmm." Yao shifted slightly in his bed, he did not want to wake up he was to tired. It felt like something heavy was placed on top of him, making it hard to lift his body out of the uncomfortable but warm bed even if he would try.

"Yao-Yao... Wake up da..."

Yao groaned louder this time letting his golden eyes open slowly, his vision still blurry from sleep. After seeing nothing in front of him but a wall, he closed them again answering too the Russian softly. "Five more minutes aru..."

"Sorry Yao, I can't let you do that."

The Asian's eyes shot open wide as the Russian's voice was right by his ear. He looked straight but Ivan was no were to be seen again. "I-Ivan, were are you aru?"

"Look up."

Yao moved his head to the side more and saw none other than the giant on top of the back of his legs. "Ivan? How did you get up here aru?"

"I climbed da?" The man said in almost a child-like tone. He began slowly straddling the smaller man's backside, sliding his hands up inside the Asian's shirt and softly felt around.

Yao blushed deeply, moving his body from side to side to try and stop the movement of the roaming hands. "Ugh, get off me! Stop it!" He began to thrash around, trying desperately to get away. Ivan was much to heavy though, keeping Yao pinned in place with his massive weight.

"What is wrong little Yao? You do not like this?" He whispered huskily, he swiped the Asian's black locks to the side reveling Yao's bare neck, he began to leave light butterfly kisses on the sensitive area. Yao shivered at the kisses, small tears appearing at the corners of his eyes.

"Don't...please, I thought you were going to protect me!"

"Da...and if I take you now, no-one else can..." He ruthlessly ripped off the orange shirt, the fabric splitting, reveling the smooth creamy back of the small petite Chinese man. Ivan licked his lips as he started to leave kisses there too, going down and up. Sliding his tongue along the scar.

Yao's face deepened in red. "No, no!" He felt his pants being slid down by the latter's large cold hands.

"I'll take good care of you Yao-Yao...forever..."

"Noo!"

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Yao woke up startled and in a cold sweat. His clothing soaked along with his hair and face. He panted heavily, the room was semi dark as the sun was about to rise in maybe an hour or so. Yao could only hear the extreme beating of his racing heart and his rugged breathing. He groaned griping his head as it throbbed.<p>

"_I...It was only a dream aru."_ Yao sighed, feeling completely horrid. His whole body was trembling, he desperately needed some water. So deciding to climb down the stairs, Yao felt as though the whole room spun erotically. As his feet touched down on the cold cement he tumbled sideways falling, he tried to grip on to the sink before hitting the ground. He barely made it, falling to his knees as he groaned loudly.

Right away his stomach did flips, luckily he was near the toilet and was able to make it before spewing the retched stomach acid from his body.

"Hmm?" Ivan heard the strange noise and opened one of his eyelids looking to where the sound came from. "Yao?" He questioned as he saw the man kneeling on the ground next to the toilet.

"Uhh, I-Ivan..." Yao spoke softly turning his gaze to the Russian before completely falling onto the cement with a loud thud.

"Yao-Yao!" The Russian quickly ran out from his bed over to the Asian. He turned the man slighting around, he could hear the uneven breathing admitting from the smaller man. "Yao, are you ok? Yao?" He shook the man carefully.

But there was no response, only the breathing could be heard. Ivan decided to lift the Asian up bridle style and bring him over to the his own bed instead of trying to put Yao on top of his bed and placed him down on it softly.

Ivan brought his hand up and placed it on Yao's forehead. "_Ugh!"_ His violet eyes widened. "_He's __burning up, its like he's on fire."_ He felt around Yao's clothes, they were all wet. "_He'll only get worse if he stays in these clothes."_

As Yao began to regain consciousness, he shivered at how cold he felt, it felt like he was going to freeze to death. His eyes opened slightly, looking to his left were he watched as Ivan was taking off his shirt. The Asian moaned, trying to move away, "G-Go away.." He said softly, the words were dry lumps in his throat, was he still dreaming?

Ivan jumped a little as he heard the small voice. "Yao? Are you ok?"

"Don't...t-touch me..." He stuttered pushing at the Russian's hand as it came closer to him.

Ivan gave the man a confusing look. "Yao...? I just need you to take off your shirt." He moved his hands down to the buttons on the Asian's clothes, undoing each one slowly.

"No, do not want..." He pushed at the hands again but he felt so weak as his dainty ones hardly budged the other.

"Trust me, you are sick, I have to get you out of these wet clothes."

Yao protested more as the latter moved closer to his body, finishing the last button on the shirt.

"No!" He gasped as he felt something warm wrap around his neck. He blinked a couple of times before moving his trembling fingers up to his neck and there, loosely around him was the taller man's scarf, the thing Yao never saw him take off, except for the shower, or give to someone. It was warm and fluffy but reeked of alcohol. Yao could of sworn it was a cloud.

"Please, now let me get that shirt off you da. I wont hurt you."_"I can't... I couldn't"_ He said silently in his head. He watched as Yao's bright golden but hazed eyes looked at him weakly. The Asian nodded softly, his lips trembling to say the words.

"Ok..."

Yao let the Russian man strip off the orange clothes, slightly lifting the Asian up to pull the article of clothing completely off. First he fixed the scarf, wrapping it around the neck of the oriental tightly to keep him warm, he than took his own shirt and put it on the smaller man. As he got the arms though, he laid Yao gently back on the mattress, buttoning up the new shirt. It was 10 times bigger than his original, but it would keep him warm.

"Yao, when it gets later, we have to take you to the infirmary"

"No!" Yao shouted weakly. "No, I d-don't need western medicine aru."

Ivan looked at him sternly, his voice a bit harsher. "Yes you do, if you want to get better da."

Yao flinched at how it was said but kept his pride. "You can't make me Braginski!" He spat, grinding his teeth down in pain. "W-Western medication...killed my grandfather, I-I'll never trust it."

The Russian stared at Yao in anger and frustration. Listening as he spoke again.

"I...I don't need it aru. He shivered again from the imaginary cold that his sickness gave him. I have survived without it before, i-its just a little fever anyway."

Ivan clenched his fist, nodding his head. "_You can be so stubborn Yao."_ He thought angrily to himself. "Fine." Ivan said loudly. "Than at least let me help take care of you." He reached up and grabbed the blankets on Yao's bed and placed them on him. This was the first time other than when Yao was small that he was taken care by someone. He was usually the one to take care of everyone else being the eldest were ever he met friends it seemed.

"Are you still cold?" Ivan asked, kneeling beside the smaller male.

Yao shook his head weakly. (Huff) "Y-Yes, I-I'm freezing aru..." He shook again, it was so visible how cold he actually was.

"Now Yao... do not hit me but I read somewhere that the best warmth is another human's. So if you would let me-"

"Yes." Yao huffed out before Ivan could finish his sentence. "Y-Yes aru, just sleep with me." Even though Yao's face was beat red from the illness, he couldn't help but feel another blush form on that one from embarrassment. In any other circumstance, he would never allow such indecent actions but he was so cold, he didn't care.

Slowly Ivan slid onto the bed with Yao, making sure to be on top of the covers. Ivan laid down next to Asian, slinging his arm over the lithe body, he moved in even closer. Ivan could feel the man trembling in his touch, all he wanted to do was keep Yao warm. The Asian moved in closer to Ivan, surprising the Russian. This was the first time that Ivan had been so close to somebody, he usually was never this kind or comfortable with anyone. Everyone usually wanted to be away from him, not closer. Yao slid his head into the latter's naked chest, as Ivan felt the warm breath of the smaller man, it sent a shiver down his spine, down to his groin.

The Russian grunted, hoping to heaven he wouldn't get hard. Make it as bad as it seemed, Ivan couldn't help but find the panting, flushed faced Yao a turn on in more than one way. He knew he was sick but even sick he was so adorable.

"Ivan aru..." Yao said softly. "Come inside the covers, I-I am still cold."

"Uh? B-But Yao, are you sure?" Ivan blushed slightly, he had never felt so embarrassed.

Yao shook his head up and down and Ivan nodded. "Ok." He lifted his body up, sliding under the covers with the oriental male. Yao immediately turned his body on the whole side so his figure would be straight up against the Russian's huge body. Ivan could feel the trembling die down slightly. Yao could hear the rapid heart beat of not only himself, but the Russian's as well.

With shaking fingers, Ivan re-placed his hand on the Asian's side. "Sorry." He heard the smaller man whisper. Ivan looked down, only being able to see the top of his head right now.

"For what da?"

"T-This...it must be so awkward for you, I-I am being such a wimp. 24 years old and I need help from another adult, like a c-child aru." He shook again, digging his head further into the chest.

"Mmm." Ivan smiled softly. "Do not worry little Yao...I will not judge you. Everyone needs help sooner or later, no matter how old, da?"

He felt the Asian's head bob up and down. Ivan kept a firm grip on Yao throughout most of the remaining night. Every now and then the black haired man would whimper and stir uncomfortably but Ivan never let go. How bad he wanted to run his fingers through the silky locks, his hair smelled like flowers, it was lovely.

Unconsciously the Russian slid his hand up and down the Asian's side, he let his big fingers slip inside of the big shirt, touching soft skin that felt so hot to the touch from the sickness. He dug his big nose into the crown of Yao's head, smiling softly. This was the most sane he ever felt, being with Yao made him feel like a human, like he had a purpose. That he wasn't some kind of crazed murdering lunatic.

In fact...

He felt to human...

"_I wonder...if this is just a dream."_ Ivan thought to himself. It felt like one, it seemed like one, it could possible be all just illusion of the mind. He never felt this safe or warm, ever. He was always cold, tired and lonely.

But not right now.

If this was a dream, he wanted to stay in this state forever.

He closed his eyes in peace for once in the 6 years he had been in prison. No fear of nightmares, nothing, just Yao.

His Yao...yes...'_his'_..._only his._

"Yao..." Ivan spoke softly, if only to himself. "_I think I love you..."_

-^ ) ^-

**~Rinnnnnnngggggg~**

The Russian's eyes opened wide at the loud sound of the bell. He was facing the way of where the sink was and groaned inwardly. He felt like he only got 10 minutes of sleep time.

"Of course..only a dream..." He wanted to go back to last night, were he was able to hold and touch Yao who was so close to his body. He was just about to get up when he felt a slight shuffle in his bed that he himself did not make.

Turning his gaze over, there, face turned towards him, was none other than a flushed faced Yao. Ivan immediately wanted to jump out of the bed but something kept him in it. The uneven breathing of Yao somehow seemed like a nice lullaby to the Russian.

"_It wasn't a dream..."_

He just grazed the cheek of the Asians with his hand and felt the still stinging heat lingering on his skin. _"He still has a horrible fever." _Ivan knew he had to get up for breakfast but he would let Yao sleep in and bring him back some food. Ivan knew the guards wouldn't mind him sneaking some out, or they would have to deal with his mighty pipe.

He got out of the bed making sure Yao was wrapped up tightly and put a glass of water next to him. The glass was dirty and old but it was better than him trying to get up to get some. He went over to a basket of old clothes in the corner of the cell and decided to wear one of the other orange shirts since Yao was occupying his only clean one right now. After making sure Yao had everything, he left for the Cafeteria.

-^( ^-

"Yo, Braginski, are you ok?" Gilbert asked the Russian, waving his hand in front of the man. Ivan didn't even notice until he saw the fingers snap in front of him.

"Hmm?" Ivan said loudly and annoyed "Ahh, What do you want da?" He asked with a childish expression.

"You seem really tired Commie, what's wrong with you." Alfred jabbed the Russian in the nose.

Ivan filched. "Oh, I was up with Yao-Yao." He said smiling brightly.

The whole table stopped dead in their tracks.

"Don't tell me you?"

"Is that why he isn't here?"

"What did you do to him Commie! If you did anything I'll-"

"You'll do what da?" Ivan said the atmosphere quickly changing around him into a menacing stance. "Save him like you did in the shower room? Kolkolkol, you are no hero, you are just a big scardy cat, the whole lot of you." His childish smile quickly fell, a serious look planted as he rose from the table.

"None of you have the right to say anything about Yao, that you care about him or anything because all of you know nothing. I should crush you all into dust. And for you information, Yao-Yao is very sick and I am taking care of him. Now if you'll excuse me." The Russian grabbed the food and placed some bread into a napkin. He glanced once more to the table before trotting off in anger.

"D-Did that really just happen?" Ludwig spoke in unbelief. "He even scared me ja."

"Vee~ L-Ludwig!" The Italian cried cowing behind the German. "I-Is he gone?"

"Whaaa! Iggy! He said I wasn't a hero!" Alfred slammed his head hard on the table as tears shed like crazy from his blue eyes.

"Ugh, A-Alfred stop it this instant, please you're making a scene!" Arthur patted the mans back, trying to sooth the younger male.

"It seems...like for once...Ivan was right." The Greek, Heracles finally said sleepily and very slowly. As this was the first time in a long time he woke up from his daytime nap to say something.

Although feeling hurt, they all nodded in agreement. None of them had been a very good friend to Yao, not at all.

-^ ) ^-

"Yao-Yao~" Ivan sang softly entering his cell. "I brought you some food, you must be starving since you had no dinner~"

Without hearing a response, he figured the Asian was still asleep. He walked up closer to the bed. "Yao-Yao?" His face fell completely as he looked in to only see that Yao was no longer in the bed.

"Y-Yao...?"

* * *

><p><strong>FFFFFUUUUUU! Sorry for this being so late! This took a lot of retries to get it the way I wanted! But after much hard work and the dedication to get it done, I finally had it written the way I like. Seriously, I wrote this story over 3 times you guys!<br>**

**Hopfully you guys arent mad at me for taking forever to upload this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep looking forward to the next one!**

**ok, I'll shut up now!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where is he, where is he, _where is he!"_ Ivan yelled growling deep within in his throat. He tore away the mattress throwing it onto the ground, tossing the covers to the side. Anger built up inside the Russian man, he wanted to kill something, anything if it got in his way. "Yao!" He yelled louder.

"Hey, what the hell is going on in here!" Shouted one of the guards coming into the cell. He was a small guard, weak looking with short blonde hair. He must have been new, because all of the workers he knew, know to stay away from cell block 54.

"Yao, Yao, I must find Yao!" Ivan spat to the man.

"No, what you need to do is to calm down, or I will take you into solitary confinement. Now clean up your cell or come with me!"

Ivan stopped for a moment and stared at the officer with an intense glare that made the man shiver and gulp loudly. The Russian began walking up to the blue suited supervisor, his eyes shining a deep evil purple and a aura around him that screamed I will kill you. He griped the officers collar, lifting him off the ground.

Ivan snarled, revealing his sharp teeth only slightly. The guard shook violently, his eyes shaking in fear as he stared at the terrifying prisoner.

"D-Don't make me t-tase you!" Stuttered the man trying to threatened the larger one.

"Ha! Tase me?" Ivan laughed darkly with a childish grin. "Just try..." He leaned in closer, face falling drastically. "If you dare."

Gulp! The guard almost cried in complete horror.

"Now you will listen to me closely, da?" He watched as the smaller man frantically nodded his head. "You are going to help me find a prisoner in here by the name of Wang Yao and if you do not...kolkolkol~" He laughed menacingly.

"Yes, ok! I will do whatever you want, just please don't hurt me! Whaa!" The man cried, shaking his head uncontrollably back and forth.

"Good!" Ivan smiled happily, dropping the man onto the ground. "Now here is what you will do."

-^( ^-

"Oh man, I am going to get in so much trouble for doing this!" The meek guard whined to himself as he snuck quietly into warden Rome's office. The words of the Russian ran through his skull like a cog of wheels.

* * *

><p><em>"You will go down to whatever office owned by the warden and you will use his speaker to call out to Yao and tell everyone, that if they have him, I will make sure they never walk again. You understand this da?"<em>

_"B-But I could get fired for doing something like that!"_

_"Kolkolkol~ Something much worse will happen then being fired if you don't, da?" Ivan picked up the man again, this time by his neck, slowly choking the poor worker._

_"Whaaaa! Yes, yes, Ok!" The man whimpered struggling to get free from the breath crunching clutch._

_"Heehee~" Ivan giggled delightfully. "Good!"_

* * *

><p>The officer grabbed the mic with shaking hands and pressed the button on the intercom. "E-Excuse me, but will a W-Wang Yao please return to cell block 54! A-And if anyone is keeping him p-prisoner, you will be punished severely!" He quickly put the mic down and zoomed out of the office.<p>

In the meantime, Ivan listen to the announcement with a grin on his face._ "Now to wait for the results."_ As he sat in his cell, back lying on his bed after he had fixed up the place, he heard the latch on the cell click. Immediately he shot up and looked over to the door.

"Yao-Yao!" He yelled excitedly not even giving time to see who it was. But as he got up his joy quickly changed. There, standing along with three other officers, one being the guard that Ivan had "hired" to make the announcement stood none other than Muunokhoi Khan, his name meant Vicious Dog in Mongolian, so all the prisoners just called him Mr. Vicious. Or Mr. Khan.

"Hello... Ivan." The Mongolian said in a dark tone. He was a very tall man for being Asian, not as tall as Ivan but close enough. He was a bit on the more heavier side, being slightly bulk and large. He had black long hair tied in a braid and a long Chinese style mustache and beard. He spoke again,"You need to get a stealthier spy." He laughed with his deep voice. "He was too easy to catch."

"Oh?" Ivan put on a fake smile. "And what makes you think I sent him there?"

"One, there's only you and your friend living in block 54 and two, the little wimp spilled the beans quicker then a speeding bullet."

Ivan glanced at the officer with one of his creepy smiles, sending waves a murderous intent at him. The guard cried more, trying to wipe his tears away. "I am so sorry Mr. Ivan!" He yelled.

The Russian looked back to the Mongolian who just happened to be second in command from the warden. He smiled. "So, what does that mean for me da?"

"It means a day in confinement and maybe I will asked the warden to move up your death date. It has been quite sometime huh... maybe he forgot and needs a little reminder." The big man gave a nasty grin to the Slavic man. He and Ivan had been on bad terms since he first came into the jail.

Invisibly Ivan flinched, still keeping the smile. "Nyet...I will take a day in confinement, if you tell me were Yao is."

I don't know where he is and I don't care. For all I know, he could be stuck in another cell, raped constantly. I saw his profile, he is quite the catch yes? I wouldn't mind getting my hands on him."

Ivan growled lowly. "Shut up, you Mongolian scum bag! I hope you burn in hell!" He yelled running towards the black haired man, fist clenched tightly. The other two guards acted quickly, the one tasing the Russian in the stomach. Waves of electricity burst within the Russian, but Ivan still continued his decent even though he was in pain. The other officer used his taser to hit the Russian again and he fell to his knee's. Before you knew it, cuff's were placed around his wrist and he was brought up to his feet, Ivan stumbling slightly.

They walked him out, stopping as Ivan came face to face with the 'vicious dog.' "Hope you have fun alone. Oh, and if I find your, Yao, I will be sure to take '_ver_y' good care of him. Heh-heh-heh. UGH!" The Mongolian flinched as the Russian spat in his face. He wiped off the spit, slapping the taller man across the face. "Take him out of here!" Muunokhoi growled.

-^ ) ^-

Unleashing the cuff's on Ivan, the officer spoke. "Enjoy your time, you Russian dirt bag." He spat as he pushed the tall man into the dark and damp lonely room. They closed the bolted doors and locked them tightly. The room was pitch black, no light could get in from anywhere, not only that but the room was small and only metal surrounded him. Ivan got up and banged on the doors cursing loudly in English and his own Russian language. "Please! What if Yao needs me! Вы должны меня отпустить!" He yelled, Ivan could feel his knuckles starting to bruise from the forceful poundings. He hit the cold metal door once more and fell to his knees.

"Yao... Yao I'm sorry." He hiccuped slightly. "I shouldn't of left you...Yao..." The Slavic man griped the one side of his head tightly as it throbbed in pain. He reached for his scarf and almost panicked when he didn't have it. He had forgotten he had given it to Yao, he frantically searched for it. He felt naked and cold without it. Everything was going wrong.

Ivan didn't know how long he had been in the cell but it felt like days to him. The longer he stood in the dark, the more he would sink back into his old life of disparity. As the thoughts of being happy with Yao, to losing Yao, bad images of his past re-entered his head and he forgot about everything, where he was, how he got in here, why he was here. It all faded.

He crawled into a corner and sat with his legs up against his chest. The screams rang loud, they swam in his brain like a swarm of wild, angry wasps.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"UGHHHHHHH! HAHHHHH! STOP!"_

_"No, no!"_ Ivan yelled to himself, covering his ears as he shook his head back and forth frantically. He could hear the voices so clearly, the screams, he could see the blood paint the walls and the mayhem surround him.

The pictures of him killing his own family.

The pain, his heart sank deep within his chest cavity. _WHY IVAN, WHY!_ He heard his sister scream at him. Her throat tearing at how hard she yelled. "_YOU DEVIL YOU, YOU EVIL CHILD!"_ His mother growled, blood splurting from her mouth."

_"Not again, not again!"_ Ivan rocked back and forth. "I'm sorry!" He screamed out loud. "I am so sorry..." These were the nightmare's that haunted Ivan day and night. These were the sounds that drove him to insanity. These were the pictures that constantly scarred his mind.

It was worse than being killed, it was more terrible then drowning or being burned to death. When you are constantly at war with yourself, it is worse then Hell itself.

He was trapped,

_Alone._

_"Ivan..."_

"Go away!" Ivan yelled still covering his ears.

_"Ivan."_ The angelic voice said softer.

"Uh?" The Russian stopped rocking for a moment and paused. That voice, it sounded so familiar, it sounded like-

_"Do you remember that song I sang for you aru?"_

"Y-Yao?" Ivan stuttered opening his eyes, still nothing but the black. He reached his hands out into the darkness in desperation to try and touch the non existent human, hitting nothing but air. "Yao where are you! I can't see you!"

_"rén shēng jì yī shì fāng xǐng chūn yǐ mù_

_sì shí gēng biàn huà, suì yuè yī hé sù..."_

"I-I can hear it Yao, but I still can't see you!" Glistening tears flowed down his cheek

_"yì rú cháng hé xīng, sī rú míng yuè xuán_

_sù shŏu zhuó qīng sī , zhī chéng shuāng luó xuán..."_

Ivan shut his eyes and let the angel like voice consume his thoughts. Slowly the images of the horrible products of his past seem to fade into the background. It was the same song that saved him from his nightmare's the last time too.

Wait...

_No._

It was not the song, It was Yao. Everything always came back to the Chinese man.

_"Yao."_ Ivan said to himself in a low deep voice.

-^( ^-

The large bars clanked roughly against the metal door to the cell as bright luminous blinding light shined through. Inside Ivan stirred at the sound and the light which he thought was maybe the gates of heaven coming to take him away. But he knew that if he would walk into the trap of that heavenly facade, he would fall endlessly into a pit of fire and death. So he closed his eyes again, ignoring the call.

"Hey! Get up you lazy son of a b*tch!" The rough voice kicked the Russian hard in the stomach. Ivan grunted, clutching his gut tightly and in pain. He cracked opened his eye's, the violet orbs still trying to get accustom to the new sight of something other then dark. "I said get up!" It yelled again.

Ivan slowly lifted his body off of the solid cold ground and before he could pick himself completely off, the guard came and dragged him to his feet. Ivan, although disoriented slightly, sent daggers over to the officer. He saw the guard flinch slightly and some sweat drip down the side of his face.

With his voice cracked and hoarse, he spoke to the man in blue. "I would be careful if I were you, da? I have killed more people in my time than you have in your whole line of duty. Its not wise to treat a psycho with no respect da. Especially a Russian one."

"H-Hey, you can't threaten me in here, I am your boss! You're not mine."

"Heh... Just keep thinking that." Ivan retorted with a smirk.

The supervisor carefully cuffed Ivan again. "G-get moving!" He yelled, slightly pushing the giant on his back. The Slavic played along and walked compliantly.

As the man walked Ivan down to the cell, the Russian couldn't help but notice that the man he had hired to make the call for Yao was walking up nervously to the two of them. He whispered something to the other guard.

"Are you sure?" He said.

The short dirty blonde hair man looked to Ivan with a nervous smile. "Alright Braginski." The first guard said spitefully. "Nick will take over from here and you better be good for him." He looked over to Nick and nodded his head, leaving him to his duty.

"It is brave of you to return to me." Ivan said scornfully. "I did not think you had the guts, da."

"Listen, I-I really feel bad for tattling on you! Really!" He said, voice rising. "B-But I came back to tell you that I know were Yao is!"

"Uh?" Ivan jumped slightly at the name, his heart immediately skipped a beat. "Yao? You know where he is?" He grabbed the smaller man's collar with his still cuffed hands and lifted him up again. "Where, Where is he!"

"Ahh! Please let me explain!" Ivan's eyes widened in a bit of surprise and placed him on the floor gently.

"Sorry."

"Its ok. Anyway, I was eating lunch in the lounge when my friend Elizaveta, the nurse for this prison, came and told me she heard about the announcement and was concerned about something like, '_That must be his true love!'_ and '_You need to tell this man that he's in the infirmary right away!'_ So after I heard that I had to come make it up for my insubordination from last time."

"Ahh, So little Yao is ok! This is wonderful da!~" He smiled brightly.

"Come, I will take you to him." The meek officer walked Ivan along, making sure it looked like he was leading the Russian for his job.

-^ ) ^-

"Elizaveta are you in?" The small man spoke softly as not to bother the other patients.

"Ahh~ Nick!" She said happily walking over to him. The long haired Hungarian brunette women stop as she got closer and saw a huge giant man behind him. "Uhh, W-Who's your friend?" She asked nervously.

"This is Ivan, the cell mate of Yao."

"Oh really!" Her expression quickly changed into joyous wonder. Her eyes sparkled with determination as she dragged the tall Russian into the room closing the door. "So you're the one who is in love with him! Oh, It is so romantic, the tragedy of betrayal, hurt and heart broken! You would do anything to get the one you love back, even taking death as the consequence!" The nurse swooned and had a fire in her eyes as she spoke about the two. "It is like this one manga I read!~"

"Ahh?" Ivan smiled, staring confusingly at the women. "I am sorry, but can you please just tell me where Yao is? His smile wiry as he laughed softly.

"Yes yes, I almost forgot!" He is back behind bed number six. Just go down the row." She pointed to the bed half way in the back.

Ivan nodded and smiled at the brunette. "Thank you." The man began his walk down the white very clean room, it seemed to take forever, as if time was slowing down with every step he took. His heart began to race rapidly as he thought about seeing the Asian again.

He slowly opened the white curtains that hid the oriental beauty. He smiled softly as he stared at the sleeping figure on the bed, so comfortable with his own scarf still wrapped so protectively around Yao's tiny neck, Ivan couldn't help but feel his frozen heart melt at the adorable sight. He walked over and knelt down beside him. Yao's breathing was slow and rhythmical, face still slightly flushed but it was returning to normal. _"His fever must be coming to its end." _Ivan thought happily. With nervous hands he lifted his thick long fingers over to the black raven locks, swiping some of the hair out of the smaller mans face.

"Little Yao~" He said softly. "I am so glad, you are ok."

Unbeknownst to Ivan, Elizaveta and Nick were watching the whole scene play out. The young nurse almost squealed with excitement over how romantic and cute it was, wishing she had her camera with her. Nick felt a little awkward being around all of them, but felt a little joy in his heart none the less.

"So romantic~ So adorable~" She pronounced. "Like a knight in shinning armor coming to save his princess!"

"Is his sickness better?" The Russian asked turning towards the Hungarian woman.

She nodded her head. "He is just fine, yesterday when the one officer brought him in, he was a sight for sore eyes! He thrashed and screamed about, but after while he calmed down."

Ivan knitted his brow's. "Huh? What Officer?" _"How dare he touch my little Yao!"_ Ivan thought angrily to himself but was trying to hide that anger deep within him until later.

"Oh, He was some Australian man, had a bandage on his noes." Elizaveta put her finger to her chin to think about it a bit more. "He was kinda big, like muscular big, I remember it so well."

* * *

><p><em>"Aiyaaa! Let me go aru, let me go!" Yao thrashed and shouted and hit the guards back as he was brought into the infirmary on the officers shoulder. "I-I am fine aru! Ah-choo!" He sneezed. "Ughh..." His head spun and he felt like he was going to throw up.<em>

_"Oi, listen mate, if you weren't so stubborn, I w'ndt need to drag ya in here like I did."_

_"No! I don't need your western medicine!" He yelled again._

_"Oh, he is a feisty one." The brunette woman smirked._

_"G'd Day pretty lady, yah, he is pretty feisty but nothing I can't handle, eh?" He smiled with a wide grin. "Ere Yah go!" He placed the Asian down on the ground, Yao stumbled, loosing his balance as he crashed back into the officers arms. "See, You're so sick yah can't even stand up. Good thing I came when I did. Glad I heard your puking or you w'uld of died!"_

_"S-Shut up aru!" He said face flushed and himself flabbergasted. Yao again, tried to stand up on wobbling legs. He griped the soft scarf that still lay around his neck. "Ivan." He thought to himself. I-If I don't go back, I-Ivan will be worried aru. Uhh!" Trying to walk forward, the room spun around him and he crashed onto the ground._

* * *

><p>"After that, he was out like a light. Gave him some medicine and he has been progressing ever since. I told him to take off that scarf, that it was to hot for it but he said he needed to keep it safe for you. He said you trusted it with him and he took full responsibility, Ohhh~ Its just so cute!" The nurse giggled again.<p>

"H-He never took it off, for me?" Ivan blushed slightly at this fact that he cared so much. Or maybe he was just to stubborn. Ivan smiled, no one was ever this concerned about him, no one. Not his mother or father or sisters. Not even his imaginary friends that he made up to keep him company when he was alone and scared.

Ivan looked back at Yao with soft eyes. For some odd reason, the Asian's lips looked so...so _soft_...so _warm _and _inviting_. He could feel himself leaning in closer, pulled in by something magnetic, like a moth to a flame.

_Yes_

That's exactly what it was. A moth to a flame. He stopped his inching with all of the strength he had left in his bones. If he would kiss Yao, he would burn, incinerate like a moth to that blazing unforgiving heat. He would regret ever even trying, Yao was his only friend in the world. The only friend that actually meant something to him. The Slavic man clenched his fist tightly and grinded his teeth. Even though he loved Yao with all his heart, what would be the chance that Yao felt the same way.

No, he would just keep them as friends. No matter the size of a gaping hole it left in his chest.

No matter the price of loneliness it brought.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I'm really sorry this took so long to update. I know I know, here's the whole school excuse. School just started for me this week and is already tiring. So updating might be slower then what I usually do. But none the less, I hope you are enjoying it so far and that you stick with it till the end. The plot is begging to thicken soon, so what is going to happen, you'll just have to wait and read~<strong>

**So you seen the crazy Ivan, The killing Ivan, The brave Ivan, The sad Ivan, The caring Ivan, The psychotic messed up Ivan and the in love Ivan~ Man, How many firkken Ivan's can there be! STOP BEING SO BI POLAR YOU CRAZY RUSSIAN! UGH! xDDD  
><strong>

**And you met a new evil villain character, Meet Mr. Mongolia~ Lol. The evil mean Mr. Muunokhoi Khan. He will play a role in this, (Maybe) so look out for him.**

**I hope to update soon!~ Please in the meantime, Review, comment, tell me what you think! (P.s. I sometimes over write when I get in the mood and can't stop, so if there is to much description, I AM SORRY!)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Yao stirred slightly, shifting his weight around in soft covers, it felt so warm. His whole little body sunk into the comfortable sheets, telling him to never leave. His long lashes lifted off his smooth face, golden eyes appeared hazed with grogginess making them a darker shade. As he looked up, his body facing the white ceiling, he almost jumped in surprise, his eyes widened a bit bigger wondering where in the world he was. This was not his cell, he was not surrounded by pitch blackness or cold, or laying on an old creaking mattress, to him, this was heaven from what the past few days had been.

He groaned lightly, head still a bit stuffy from his previous sickness. He brought his hands up to his head, running his nimble fingers through the soft locks and letting his bangs crash back down onto his skin as it slipped through the digits. Yao never would of thought it would come to this, being in a infirmary forced to take western medication that he had sworn he would never consume. But some part of him was glad he did, glad he no longer wanted to throw up or hack his brains out from the pain.

His attention was quickly changed over as the young nurse opened the curtains, the sheets swooshing and sliding along with her body movement. "Oh!" She said in a bit of surprised but smiled brightly none the less. "I didn't think you would be up already." She walked over to the man and tap Yao's chin. "Open up please!" She giggled.

Yao's face flushed a light pink, opening his mouth only slightly. The woman quickly shoved the thermometer in his mouth, sticking it under his tongue. She kept it there for awhile until she pulled it out back out.

"Well, it looks like your fever has gone down exponentially. You should be able to leave by tomorrow morning, I just want to make sure that you are well enough to return. And your friend can leave with you as well." A small smirk played on her lips as the last sentence was spoken.

"Friend?" Yao said softly. "Hm!" He twitched slightly as he felt something shift on his right side. Looking down, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before. There, kneeling by the bed, arms underneath his chin as he kept half of his body on the soft sheets was Ivan. His eyes still closed and his face soft, but contorted into a worried look of some sort.

Yao looked to the nurse and gave her a questioning look, brows bending inward as a faint blush spread across his face again. "When did he get here aru?"

"Mm, about 8 hours ago. He stood up with you, well tried to all day. He said he didn't want to miss you waking up and he wanted to make sure that you were all better. It was really sweet." Even though Elizaveta was calm on the outside, on the inside she was jumping with giddy excitement.

"Aiya..." Yao muttered under his breath, looking towards the sleeping giant. "Stupid idiot..." He couldn't help but feel a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth and water build in his eyes. _"Aiya, Aiya,"_ He yelled inside his head quickly wiping the tears away. _"What are you doing you moron!"_ He shouted to himself. _"Stop it, stop thinking about him and blushing! Who cares, he's just a man, a man __like any other I had ever met...right?"_

The Asian looked up to the brunette. "What time is it aru?"

She looked to her wrist watch. "About 11 o clock at night. You slept through all of the day and should go back to bed and get a little more rest."

Yao nodded his head. "Alright." He said smiling sheepishly at the woman. He lied down on the fluffy pillow, turning so he would face the Russian. His face grew redder as the thought of him looking handsome as he slept rang in his brain. He shook his head _"Ugh!"_ He turned around the other way so he would no longer face the man. "S_tupid, stupid..._"

**^( ^-**

"Awhhhhh!" Yao yawned softly as he re-awoke in the morning, the scarf he was wearing that belonged to Ivan shifted off him slightly, hanging on by if only his shoulder. He stretched his limbs and opened his eyes. "GWAH!" He nearly fell out of the bed when he came face to face with the Russian man beaming a very creepy happy smile at him.

"Good morning little Yao!~" He joyfully shouted, violet eyes shimmering with glee and excitement. "You slept for so long, I am happy you are awake! You are feeling better da?" The Slavic man moved in a little to close for comfort for Yao, their noses almost touching as Ivan lead his hand to the Asian's forehead to feel for the heat. His smile almost doubled in size as he felt no more of the lingering fever. "Yao-Yao is all better, da? But if you are, why is your face so red?"

Yao's blush almost tripled in that deep shade of scarlet. He ripped his head away from the taller man's gaze and tried desperately to hide the lingering red color that covered his whole face. "Shut up aru! I am fine, just don't go touching people like that, its inappropriate!" He shouted, still not being able to face the larger man.

But Yao could tell that Ivan was still staring at him, he carefully shifted his golden eyes to the side to see if he was still looking. He was to Yao's horror and the smile was bright and lively. The most childish, creepy grin ever and it was directed at him.

"Will you stop staring at me like that!" Yao snapped, exploding in the bigger man's face. He paused, his eyes closed in fury and embarrassment when all the sudden he felt arms wrap around him and when his eyes shot opened from shock, Ivan was hugging him. It was a soft hug, Yao felt like he was drowning in the huge body that covered most of him. His red face pushed against the man's clothes sinking in.

"I-Ivan aru!" He yelled, his voice muffled only slightly. "T-This is not right, we are both men and-and,-"

"You are my best friend Yao." Ivan stated before the Asian could say anymore. "I...I was so worried you had gotten hurt da. I don't want you to get hurt, no, never. I would kill them if they hurt you, I would rip out their spines, I would drag their bruised and bludgeoned bodies and drown them deep within a river were no one would find them." The hug tighten substantially. "I want to protect you Yao, forever." At that point, Ivan's voice was darker and huskier, making Yao shiver against the giant body. The Chinese man worked up enough strength to push on Ivan's chest and shove him back.

"Ivan..." Yao softly said, again not looking at the other male. "Thank you aru. You are my friend to aru!"

The Russian smiled, eyes softening. "I like little Yao da? Very much~"

"Aiya! Shut up, big nose!"

"Well, it seems the two love birds are finally up!" Elizaveta shouted as she walked into the most adorable site, her inner squealing fan girl suppressed with all her might. Apparently Ivan was on Yao's bed, leaning really close to the oriental male. She giggled and blushed slightly. "I should leave you two alone."

"W-Wait aru! Its not what it looks like, no way!" Yao quickly got out of the bed, feet touching cold ground making him shiver. He wrapped his arms around his body, fingers running across the pinkish tan scarf. "Oh!" Yao said in surprise. He unwrapped the warm cloth and tuned to Ivan, handing the item back to its rightful owner. "Here aru, thank you for letting me borrow it." His face gained a pink tint again. "Xie Xie!"

Ivan gratefully took the article back, wrapping it snuggingly around his neck. "Thank you!" He shouted. "I was very cold without it, but it was better if it was keeping you warm!"

Yao blushed again, if he kept this up, his face would permanently stay that darn color. "Am I able to leave aru?" He asked the nurse, quickly changing the subject.

"Of course you can Mr. Wang, there is noting keeping you here, not now. First I will have you eat something though, you must be starving."

Yao's face flushed as his stomach rumbled. "I am." He stated. Elizaveta smiled and gave both him and Ivan some food to eat before they returned.

"Please do come back if you are ever sick again, yes?"

Yao nodded, mouth filled with food. "Yes, thank you for everything aru!" He happily announced.

"Nick here will take you and Mr. Braginski back to your cell. Now behave you two, don't get into to much trouble!~" She giggled again, running off to care for the other patients.

"What a weird girl da?"

"Yes, very weird aru."

**-^ )^-**

As Ivan and Yao sat back in their cell, Ivan looked at Yao who was re-tying his long blackish hair into his red ribbon, the Russian was just about to say something when a bell rang.

"Aiya, is that for lunch aru?" Yao said covering his ears.

"Nyet, lunch time is over."

The bars on the cell doors unlatched as they heard shouting from the outside."Alright you little girls, come on its time to go outside!" The guards banged and clanked the metal bars. "Lets go, get moving!"

"Hmm, it is weird for us to be going outside today."

"Well, maybe they are doing good and decided to give people some free time again aru."

Ivan looked to Yao, a weird expression placed on. For some reason, this didn't seem right. He shrugged it off as he watched Yao leaving. "Ah, Wait for me Yao-Yao!"

Outside in the court yard, everyone was enjoying the bright and sunny day. Yao flinched at the bright light as it shined on his face, blinding him only temporarily. The sky was perfectly blue and it was just right for the temperature, not to hot and not to cold.

"Whaa~" Yao spread his arms out to the side, soaking in the brilliant rays. "It feels like forever since I have been outside aru!~" He chimed joyfully.

"Wow Yao, I have never seen you this happy, da? It is nice to be seeing a smile from you, its pretty~"

"I know I've been dreadful all this time so far aru. Its just nice to get out, being in that smelly dreary jail house was driving me crazy, I can finally do my Tai Chi!" Yao puffed out his chest and stood in a mighty pose.

"Tai Chi?" Ivan questioned in confusion. "What is Tai chi?"

"Oh, Its a great way to relax your muscles with body movement. It clears the way of your Chi, or Chakra, and makes you feel really good! Would you like to try it with me aru?"

"Ok!" Ivan announced happily.

He followed the Asian to a open area so they would have enough room to move around. Yao breathed in deep first, having the Russian follow him. He moved his hands outward in front of him and spun them around, he lifted his right leg up and bent his knee towards his body. "You see, the trick is to breath with each movement and make each one swift and flawless." He again spun slowly around, going into the pray mantis style. "Its easy aru!" Yao smiled and turned his attention over only to notice Ivan was not following him, but instead just watching him.

Yao blushed brightly, stetting both of his feet on the ground. "I-Is something wrong, was I moving to fast aru?"

"No." The Slavic man said as he smiled brightly. "I just could not stop watching you move, you were so graceful and angelic looking. Your body moved so smoothly."

"Aiya! Stop your indecent comments! Here, let me help you aru." Yao walked over to the giant man and place his arm under the Russian's one bigger arm, and took his other and grabbed Ivan's hand. Yao could of sworn he saw Ivan shift, jerking slightly at the touch, he also noticed that the giant had the faintest pink spread on his cheek. "Here, you move your arm like this." He pulled out the one arm and then moved the other downward. "Then you lift your leg up and inhale."

Ivan did just as he was told, but stumbled slightly not use to the weird movements. He moved forward albeit to closely, losing his balance as he griped tightly onto Yao's shirt his face falling forward, their lips nearly grazing one another. Ivan watched as Yao's face exploded into a vibrant red, Ivan quickly withdrew his body from the Asian's, his own face turning a new shade.

"S-Sorry!" Ivan stuttered. "I am not good at balancing, da?"

"I-Its fine, aru." Yao looked away, "lets just forget about it ok?"

"Yo! Ivan, Yao, over here!"

Both of the men looked over to were the shouting boy was. Alfred was there, waving his arm wildly as his other arm held a basketball. He started to run towards them, laughing obnoxiously like he always did. As he reached the others, he couldn't help but laugh nervously."Hey, listen Yao, the gang and I just wanted to apologize, for not helping you, ya know?" Alfred laughed, scratching his head. "Really, we are!"

Yao held up his hand stopping the younger man from talking anymore. "It's fine." Yao smiled softly. "I understand, rules are rules right?"

The American smiled wide. "Dude! You are wickedly cool, anyway, I was also wondering if you and Commie here would join us in a game of B-ball!"

"B-ball?" Yao questioned tilting his head in confusion.

"Hahahaa, Basketball dude! Shirts vs skins!"

"Come little Yao, it will be fun da!"

"O-Ok aru..." Yao wasn't quite sure but he decided to play along.

**^( ^-**

"Ok! I am the first team captain and Ludwig is the other, I'll choose first since I'm the hero!"

"What ever you half wit, just pick your player." Arthur spat, obviously annoyed they decided to play bloody stupid basketball and not Cricket.

"Fine fine, Ok Iggy I pick you first!"

Ludwig coughed slightly. "I'll pick Felicano."

"Vee, yay Ludwig!" The small Italian ran over to the brawny German and hugged him tightly. Only to have the German pry him off his body.

"I'll choose Yao! Come on Yao, you can join the awesome allies!"

"Uh?" Yao smiled awkwardly and walked over to the group. He looked over to Ivan who was smiling widely and menacingly at the same time if Alfred didn't pick him on his team next.

"Ivan, I choose you." Ludwig said snapping the Russian out of his trance.

Ivan frowned deeply, ignoring the loud shouting's of Gilbert who was cursing at his brother for not picking him first. "Aww, But I want to be on Yao-Yao's team!" He whined, pouting.

"Don't be sad Ivan aru, lets just play a good game." He smiled and it made Ivan's heart jump for joy.

"Ok Yao!~" He stated happily, suppressing the urge to kill Ludwig for picking him.

"Yo! Frenchy, get over here!" Alfred shouted to the long haired blonde man who was sitting on the bench.

"Mm, non, I am good qui? I will be your handsome cheerleader, I know how to shake my pompoms!" He laughed getting up and dancing slightly, "Oh-hon-hon~ You like, no?" He said as he was unbuttoning his shirt.

"NO!" They all shouted in unison.

"Keep your clothes on you frog!" Arthur shouted to the French man.

"Why don't you make me you incompetent little worm!" Francis shouted back. As the two continue to argue again, Alfred continued to choose. "Alright, hey bro, you want to get in this?"

"Huh? Who me?" Matthew said blushing. _"They actually want me to play!"_ He shouted happily in his head. "Ok!" He ran over to the team and stood by Yao, smiling at him. Yao looked over and smiled back at the blonde Canadian. "Who are you again?" Yao asked as politely as he could. Matthew dropped his head in shame, only to have Yao pat him on his back. "Ahh, I'm sorry aru, I didn't mean it that way aru!"

"Miguel, would you like to join my team?" Ludwig asked the Cuban.

"Sure, whatever." He said a little peeved he was not on his boyfriends team.

"Hey! West! How dare you not pick me for your team! The awesome me, I mean, look at me!"

"Listen, bruder, its not what you think."

"Naww, I know how it is west, but you know what? I don't care, cause I rather stick with the cuties on this side anyway. I mean, check out these two hot babe's." He laughed putting his arms around Yao and Matthew's shoulders. "They are sure good looking and both on the radar! Kesesese!"

"Kolkolkolkolkol~ Hey!" Ivan and Miguel said in unison as they appeared by the Prussian.

Gilbert gave a sort of sneer as the two walked up to him. "What'd ya want?"

"Kolkol, I will not let anyone be having Yao, da? Not why I am still alive." He pulled the Asian by the arm, wrapping his arms around the Chinese man's small waist protectively.

"I-Ivan aru!" Yao shouted struggling in the grasp.

"Ya, and my Mattie is not on the list amigo, he belongs to me!" The Cuban pulled him back away from the Prussian.

"Hey, I can flirt with him if I want, I never even seen him before, so he has to be still on the radar!" Gilbert shouted angrily.

So, Arthur and Francis were still fighting, Gilbert and Miguel were having a tug-of-war contest with Matthews arm, Ivan still kept Yao wrapped tightly only to have the smaller man beat and pummel his chest and Ludwig and Felicano were making out. Alfred stood there, for once, he was the one annoyed with everyone else.

"Hey! Is this game gonna start or what!" Came a voice booming from aways. All stopped and look over watching as Romano and Antonio walked up towards them.

"Vee, Romano, Antonio, you guys made it just in time for basketball!"

"Looks like we didn't miss much, you idiot." The older Italian spat. "Come on, lets get the game going!"

**^ )^-**

After everyone settled down, and the people finally decided on teams, they were ready to go.

The Allies consisted of Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, Yao, Antonio and Gilbert.

The Axis contained Ludwig, Felicano, Romano, Miguel and Ivan.

"Allies vs Axis, Shirts vs Skins!" Alfred announce happily, "I call were skins! Since the Axis are one player short, you guys can go first." Alfred took off his shirt, throwing it onto the ground. "Come one guys, lets get our heroic game faces on! Hahaaaha!"

As everyone began taking there clothes off, Yao blushed looking around. How could they all so nonchalantly just shed there shirts. Ivan took notice and appeared like a ghost next to him, making Yao jump slightly as the Russian placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong Yao?" He asked with a grin.

"N-No, not really aru... I just am not comfortable with the whole naked thing, you know."

"But Yao-Yao, its not the shower room and its just your shirt! You will be fine~"

Yao nodded his head bashfully, slowly unbuttoning the giant orange shirt. He had forgotten he was wearing Ivan's. The way he was taking it off, blushing madly it seemed like he was giving a strip tease. All the men stopped and watched, unbeknownst to Yao who was having trouble keeping his sleeves away from going over his hands. The men felt like their noses were about to bleed.

Finally getting it off, he slipped it around his waist, tying it.

"Dang Yao, you have a nice bod!" Alfred commented only to be struck upside the head by Arthur. "Hey, I was just being nice!" Yao's body was smooth and pure, any man or women would be jealous. Ivan couldn't stop staring, he was just so beautiful.

"Too nice you wanker!" Arthur shouted blushing.

"Come one Artie, you know I love your body the most!" Alfred laughed wrapping his arms around the mans waist, trying to kiss him.

"Shove off!" The Britain yelled.

"Aiya!" The smaller man yelled frustrated and blushing. "Can we just get this game over with aru?"

**^( ^-**

"Over here, I'm open!" Alfred shouted over to the blonde Englishman, waving his arms wildly. Arthur tossed the ball only to have the American shoved to the ground by Ivan who skipped with the orange basketball over to the hoop, making it in with no problem. He giggled as Alfred yelled trying to call foul. "You totally cheated you commie!"

"There is no rules in jail house basketball da?" He laughed.

"That's Axis 30, Allies 28." Shouted Francis from the sidelines. "One minute left!"

"Alright dudes, listen up!" Alfred said as the rest of the group surrounded around him. "We need to make a three pointer and I say give the ball to the smallest player." Everyone looked to Yao right way, making the Asian look in shock.

"Why me aru!" Yao fumed angrily.

"Listen, you are the only one who can squeeze past those giants, all you need to do is toss it alright? Break!"

"Ah, but I!" Yao tried to tell them he couldn't shoot for crap, but didn't get the chance.

"Ahhh~ What about me, eh?" Matthew said softly. No one even tossed him the ball yet. He bent his head in defeat. "They all probably just forgot again...yeah...that's it." The Canadian sat on the bench with Francis, a cloud of rain appearing over his head.

"Alright, go!" Antonio garbed the ball, dribbling it twice, dodging Ludwig and Romano as they both got near him. He tossed the ball to Gilbert who laughed running down the court.

"Gilbert, stick to the plan!" Alfred yelled to the silvered haired Prussian. He growled and ran back up, easily making it past Felicano who seemed more bent on giving up then playing. "Yo, Yao catch!" Gilbert tossed the ball, Yao jumped and caught it. He looked down at it in a sort of confusion as Miguel and Ludwig ran towards him.

"Aiya!" Yao ran with the ball, making sure to dribble it as he did.

"Yao! Take the shot!" Yelled Arthur.

As the Axis team got closer to him, Ivan appeared and 'accidentally' tripped the other players. "Oops~" Ivan laughed. He saw Yao running towards the hoop and decided to follow him. As everyone else was blocked, Yao had a clean shot to the basket.

"Do it Yao!" "Come on, yeah!" "Take that shot!" The voices were mixing together, mashing into one as they were calling to him. Yao bit his lip and bent his legs. Closing his eyes tightly.

"Boo!" Ivan jumped right in front of Yao, scaring him. The Asian let go of the ball, tossing it towards the basket as he fell backwards. The Russian quickly tried grabbing Yao's arm before the smaller man could fall but was caught off guard when he was pulled with the man. The ball went in slow motion as it circled around the rim of the hoop. Everyone watched with anticipation, waiting for the inevitable to happen. It seemed like it was taking to long, but with luck, the ball made it in, winning them the game.

"Axis 30, Allies 31, Ze Allies win non?"

"YAHOO!" Alfred jumped for joy, happily screaming and making Arthur jump up and down with him. The whole team laughed as Ludwig's team grumbled and groaned at the loss, Felicano waving a white homemade flag.

"Yao-Yao~" Ivan said joyfully. He watched as the Asian slowly opened his eyes, coming face to face with the Slavic man. "You won Yao!" The childish man announce ecstatically. He was right on top of the smaller man, bodies touching eachother. Yao blushed a bright red, putting on a wiry grin.

"I-I made it in aru?" He questioned trying to ignore the fact the Ivan was on him.

"Da!" He quickly got up, pulling Yao with him. He took him up and placed him on his shoulder.

"Aiya! Let me down aru!"

"Hooray for Yao-Yao! He won the game!" Everyone surrounded the two, some excitedly jumping and others shaking hands, congratulating the other team for a game well played.

"This game was stupid anyway!" Romano spat angrily. "I'm leaving!"

"Ahh, Wait, brother!" Felicano yelled running with him. Ludwig sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead as he followed the two along with Antonio who patted the German's shoulder in understanding.

"Ahem!" All the men stopped their cheering as they turned over and stared at a guard who angrily stood there, a mean glare on his face. "Wang Yao, you are wanted in the Warden's office, right away."

Ivan picked up Yao and sat him down on the ground. He looked up to the Russian with a worried face. Ivan looked down, a bit shocked but gave Yao a reassuring grin.

"I am sure it's nothing da?"

Yao shook his head, following the officer. Ivan hesitated letting go of the oriental man, but knew he had to. He just wondered what the warden could want with his little Yao.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cries tears* Even in fanfiction you get filler episodes! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST GO AWAY! lol. But yes, more or less this was a filler, the next one will continue on with the story, though this filler did contain some important qualities for the next chapter. <strong>

**What could possibly happen next? Stay tuned! Now the plot shall really get intense~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning, this chapter contains molestation, if you do not like that please skip when it says "Skip" and look for were it says "Stop" The whole italic passage is a flash back! Just telling you know.**_

* * *

><p><em>Tap' tap' tap'<em> Went the sound of Yao's foot as he nervously banged it on the cement floor, waiting for the warden to appear. Terrified out of his mind, he had no idea what he was really in for. Seconds flew by which felt like minutes, then turned to hours. He could not longer bare the long awaited appearance of the mysterious man.

Finally, the office door clicked and a man walked out, a smile placed on his rugged aging face.

"Oh, Hello. You must be Mr. Wang yes?" The unknown man asked. He was taller than Yao and much bigger, very husky. Yao could tell he was of some Asian culture, but couldn't quite place the exact one. His long black hair was braided and he sported a fu mancho. There was something about the man that made Yao shiver with nervousness.

"Y-Yes, I am he aru." Yao gulped, blushing slightly.

The black haired man grinned wide. "Please, do come in?" He gestured his hand, waving the Asian to enter. Yao got up and walked inside the office. As he entered he heard the "warden" speak again from behind him. "Take a seat Mr. Wang." Yao nodded, sitting down onto one of the soft sofa's by his desk.

The heavy set man chuckled slightly, locking the cement door. He strode up towards his desk and sat down in his swivel chair. Looking up at the Asian, he again placed a wicked grin. "Do you like my office?" He asked, curiously.

"Yes." Yao said softly, actually, now taking the time to look around the unfamiliar room. It was dark inside, not too dark but definitely not enough light. The walls were a deep shade of red, and a blackish carpet underneath the feet. On the reddish walls were paintings of familiar drawings, Yao recognized the ancient technique, close to that of the Chinese. In fact though, it was Mongolian work.

"My name is Muunokhoi Khan, I am not the warden so you can remain calm. I am his stand in until he gets back from his vacation. But I have been wanting to talk to you ever since you came here."

"Huh? W-Why me aru?" Yao questioned nervously. He kept his watch on the man as he got up and walked over near the sofa that the smaller man sat at. Yao shifted in his seat as the man grew closer.

"Would you like some water?" Khan asked pouring him a glass as he sat on his desk. "It would be very rude if you were to decline." He handed the glass to the Asian. He stared at the swooshing water in the glass, and Yao; with slight hesitation took it. With one last glance up at the man, he downed the liquid.

"You don't recognize me, do you." Muunokhoi said smirking.

Wiping his mouth of the water and returning the glass to the Mongolian he pondered. "Umm," Yao paused for a moment trying to remember if he had ever seen this man before. But for some odd reason, he couldn't think of one instant when he had. "I can't say I do sir, aru."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't, I mean we only met once, and you were drunk. You were so cute back then, and so beautiful." The Mongolian tucked some hair of Yao's behind his ear making the Asian flinch. He quickly withdrew his face from the dirty fingers.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing aru! You can't touch me like that!"

"Oh, but I think I can Mr. Wang. For you see, you owe me. You promised me, that I could have you, to take you."

"W-What aru?" Yao's face flushed a radiant red. "I-I would never allow such a filthy thing!

"Oh, but you did, you are so naïve drunk. You know, you weren't an easy one to find. It took me a year to bring you here." He looked at his desk, scratching at the wooden table lightly with his index finger. "But it was easy, when your brother agreed to help me with your incrimination."

"M-My brother aru?" Yao questioned with wide eyes. "What do you mean? And what do you mean by my incrimination aru?" Fumming with anger he tried to stand up from the chair but was pushed back down by the larger male. Looking up he watched as Muunokhoi continued to smile horridly.

"Don't you know? Of course you know you're innocent, you can't even remember what happen the night of the murder, right? Ahh, it was all so brilliant. Everything was working out. I continued to watch you, I continued to follow you and study you. I knew you had family problem's, and that Japanese brother of yours seem to despise you the most. He was perfect. I started working here in the jail about a year ago and my plan went into action."

* * *

><p><em>Kiku a Japanese 18 year old boy was walking one day at night. It had been a long day and he was tried and sick of everything. He wanted a way out. As he walked, a man appeared in front of him. Kiku looked up with his usual emotionless face.<em>

_"Yes." He stated._

_"You're Kiku, right? My name's Muunokhoi and I know you have some, family issues."_

_"I believe that is none of your business." The Japanese male tried to walk past the Mongolian but was quickly stopped as he stepped in front of him._

_"I can get you a way out, I can make sure your brother goes away forever. All you need to do, is follow my plans."_

_The short black haired man was quiet for awhile. It was as if he was studying the given proposal. He looked with with black hazed eyes. "I will do it."_

_-^( ^-_

"_Hello aru, I am home!" Yao dropped his bags on the ground and sighed heavily, griping his aching back. "Hello?" He called again walking into the hallway. All the lights were off, so he was guessing everyone was out. As the Asian walked into the kitchen he was shocked to see a young looking man tied to a chair, muffled sounds of desperation escaped his bound mouth._

"_Ugh!" Yao quickly ran up to the boy. "Aiya, are you ok aru?" He questioned as he tried to undo the rope._

"_Yao-nii."_

_Yao's head quickly spun to behind him. There, he saw kiku, standing in the darkness of the shadows. He could not see the boy's face, but he knew it was him._

"_Kiku, quickly we need to help this man aru!"_

"_Sorry Yao-nii, I can not do that." The slick sounding of metal scraped the air and made Yao shiver at the sound. The Japanese boy held the small katana out in a fighting stance._

"_K-Kiku?" Yao questioned nervously. "What are you doing aru?" He gulped, the sweat sliding down his face._

"_This..." Kiku paused narrowing his eyes. "Is were we part, Yao."_

_And in the flash of a second the whole world spun erratically, the memory lost from his knowledge as the darkness consumed his mind. In that state of darkness, he was falling, falling, falling deep into a black hole of nothingness. He couldn't remember his name, who he was, where he came from. "Why?" He called out into the dark. "Why am I here?"_

_Suddenly he crashed, splashed through glass that exploded into a million pieces. His eyes bolted open, awaken into the real world. Strapped to a bed, tubes and wires connected to him. A long annoying object scratched against his throat so he could breathe. Yao could not move, he shifted his gaze, weakly to two men in white coats and two police officers next to them._

_One of the men in blue looked over and saw him awake. He leaned down and spoke, it muffled by Yao's fuzzy mind._

"_Wng Ao, You rrestd or urder."_

_Yao shook his head. He didn't understand. What was this weird man trying to say to him. What happen to him, why was he here? Without anything even being explained. When Yao got better and was able to talk and walk around, the officer that stood in the room day and night sat him down, ready to finally tell him what was happening._

"_Mister Wang, do you recall the night 3 weeks ago?"_

_Yao shook his head. "I don't aru. I remember coming home, than nothing. What happen, will you tell me aru? No one has told me anything since I have been here."_

"_You, you murdered a young man by the name of Benjamin." Yao's eyes widened in shock._

"_I? I murdered someone aru? No, I would never do something like that!"_

_The police officer held up his hand for the Chinese man to calm down. "It was obvious you two had a fight, when we found you, the victim was lying on the ground, dead from a stab wound, with himself, carrying a knife. We presumed that is how you got that scar on your back. He stabbed you as you killed him, you passing out from bloodless but not before finishing the victim with your own knife."_

"_No, No I don't remember, why would I kill someone?"_

"_That's what we want to know." The officer got up and walked towards the door of the hospital room._

"_Wait? What about my brothers and sisters?"_

"_No one knows, they left, we have no idea were any of them are. You were the only one there at the time Mr. Wang, and are as guilty as that scar on your back. Your sentencing will be in a week, then your punishment handed down."_

"_But you have to believe me aru! I-" Tears began streaming, stinging his face. "I couldn't..."_

"_You have no proof to prove otherwise, and there is more evidence against you. Sorry, I would like to believe you, you seem like you mean it, but, I have seen men like you before." He closed the door, leaving Yao alone to wallow in his tears._

_Yao looked to his shaking hands, watching through blurred vision as tears fell on them. "How?" Yao chocked on his sob. "Why!"_

* * *

><p>"No, that...that is a lie, Kiku would never aru!"<p>

"Oh but he did. And know I have you all to myself" He flung his hand forward, gripping the locks of brownish black in his thick fingers.

"Let me go aru! Ugh!" The Asian paused as all the sudden he got a strange sensation in his lower regions. His face flushed into red as he began to grow hard. Yao groaned inwardly at the annoying erection starting to emerge, wondering were in the world it had came from. His head began to grow fuzzy and his vision blurred.

"Ohh~" Muunokhoi smiled, leaning his face in close to Yao's. "So I see my drug is starting to work~" He chuckled darkly. "Never take something from a stranger Yao. This is the second time you made this mistake."

-^ )^-

Ivan sighed heavily as he lay in his bed. He was so bored without Yao there to yell at him or tell him what he was doing wrong. He wondered what he had done when Yao wasn't here before to quench his bored state. Not only was he just bored, but he was also terrified and worried what was going on up in the warden's room, and what was taking so long.

For some odd reason; some very odd reason, Ivan started to think more and more about Yao. But not just about where he was, no, he started to think of some weird things. Like how cute and beautiful the Asian really was. How smooth and creamy his skin looked and felt. That luscious hair that swayed over his shoulders and back so gentle as he walked.

Ivan blushed slightly; sitting up in his bed.

How curvy, how so petite and amazing his body was. So perfect and magnificent. Those long legs, oh those long legs that could wrap around Ivan's body as he would kiss Yao's neck, napping at it possessively. Stealing the sounds of pleasure, only for his ears to hear.

The Russian instantly grew hard. He had never had someone turn him on this badly. The pain below was so unbearable at this moment. Ivan pulled down the orange pants halfway, along with his boxers. Slowly he grabbed his rock hard manhood, pulling it slightly, hissing as he did. The Slavic man groaned as he began to lightly pump his shaft. Imagining it to be the tiny fingers of the Asian

"Ugh, Y-Yao..." Ivan moaned out, brushing the tip of his member with his thumb, arching his back slightly. "Yao, _ahh,_ so good." He gulped the never ending fill of saliva that seemed to clog his throat from words. His face flushed as he continued to think about the beautiful Chinese man. Touching him, blowing on the tip of his member, always threatening to take it into his warm mouth, but never achieving the goal; only teasing. Ivan grew harder if that was even possible.

"_Yao..."_

-^( ^-

**"SKIP"**

"Yao..." The Mongolian stated breathless.

"Hahh!" Yao moaned as the man touched him, kissing him all over his body. Bruises marking him, the purple and reddish destroyers. He hated how the man was touching him, he hated himself more for enjoying it.

"Don't worry." Muunokhoi said smirking. "I wont take you just yet." He let his hands slip into the man's pants, grabbing his member and tugged on it. Yao jerked, groaning loudly. The Mongolian slammed his lips onto Yao's, making blood drip from his mouth from the rough kiss. He stuck his tongue into the Asian's mouth, dominating.

Yao felt dirty, sick as he moaned in pleasure. Kissing back with no resistance. "Ahh, I hate you aru!" He yelled through the kiss. But the bigger man just smiled, letting his hands pumped the stiff rod harder. He watched with excitement as Yao arched his back.

"You're making it harder for me to wait Yao." He stated laughing. "Say you love me, I want to here it."

Yao shook his head. He didn't want to say it, it wasn't true. No, he had feelings for someone else. Yes, as the older man touched him, it made him think of all he had been though. And the only happy memories he could think of is when he was with Ivan. Ivan swam in his mind, he wished it was Ivan that was kissing him instead of this man, this man who framed him, just to get him. He was a creep, a pedophilia, it made Yao's stomach flip with nausea and disgust.

"_Ivan...help me, please!"_

-0-

Ivan began pumping faster, his breath ragged. "Yao, oh Yao, I love you!"

-0-

"Whaa! I-I- love you aru!" He couldn't contain the stuttering as his voice cracked and the damned words that escaped his mouth. "I l-love you!" Yao cried, screamed one last time as he came. The bigger man smiled as the boy came in his hand, the beautiful blushing mess in front of him. No, he had to wait, no matter how much he wanted to take the Chinese man. He wanted to first make Yao suffer.

-0-

Ivan finally came, sighing heavily as his body sunk into the back board of the bunk bed. His face covered in sweat as he left his hazed lust filled eyes wonder to the wood above him. The words, the haunting words of his past, the ones he wrote with his own finger nails, carved into the old decaying bark.

Hate, alone, sad, despise, lonely, monster, disgust, envy, wrath. All words now that Ivan longed to forget. He wanted to rewrite those words. Words with feelings, like happiness, heart, joy and, love. Yao had filled his vocabulary with new words, words he had never once heard before. His heart fluttered in his ribcage, a object the Russian had no idea even existed until he met Yao. He wanted to tell the oriental male how he felt, he needed to. When the Asian were to return, he would confess his feelings.

-0-

The Mongolian had already cleaned Yao up, but Yao was in a emotionless state as the gross man ran his greasy fingers through Yao's long hair. He kissed the Asian on the head, while Yao stayed there, unmoving or caring.

"Be a good little boy and return to me tomorrow, yes?" Yao didn't move, his eyes shut as tears threatened to fall again. Khan took the Asian's head and moved it up and down for him in a nodding fashion. "Good," He said smiling. "Now get out."

Yao did as he was told and stood up on weak, wobbling legs. An officer came in and took Yao, leading him back to his cell.

-^( ^-

**"STOP"**

Chic, ca-chink.

Ivan heard the bars click and jumped up. Yao walked in slowly, with great sadness and disgrace surrounding him. How could he look Ivan in the face now, should he tell the Russian what happen.

"Yao-Yao!~" Ivan beamed excitingly, standing, shadowing the smaller male. "So, what did the warden want? Were you in trouble, you look sad."

Yao flinched as the Russian's big hand touched his shoulder. He forced a small smile on his lips and stared up at the man. "No, he just wanted to met me is all aru."

But Ivan wasn't fooled for a second, he knew something was wrong. He strengthened the grip on the small shoulder and watched as Yao again jerked at the rough connection.

"Yao, if something is wrong, you can tell me, da?"

Tears unwillingly leaked from Yao's eyes. He tried desperately to wipe them away, those accursed drops that kept betraying him. "I-I'm so s-sorry aru!" Yao ran into the larger man's body, fading into the warm chest. He wrapped his tiny arms around the bigger waist and sobbed into Ivan's clothes, soaking them.

Ivan was in complete shock. He didn't know how to react to this kind of connection, this kind of touch from another human being. Especially since Yao was always so distant from touches. It was all new to him, blushing slightly he wrapped his arms around Yao, smothering him. He didn't know why Yao was crying, but whatever the reason, he would find it, and end it.

The Russian brought Yao back over to his bed and sat down on it, Yao's face still hidden in his shirt. The crying soon started to die down, Yao sniffled a bit, bringing his head away from the article, the orange clothing soaked with fresh tears.

"I ruined your s-shirt aru. Look at me, I am no man." He whispered softly trying to wipe the remaining water away from his face. Ivan smiled gently at him and wiped the tears away for the Asian.

"It's ok, you're are a brave man. Now will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Yao paused for a moment. He let his gaze follow up to Ivan's purple one. "This man, that Mongolian man. He, he is the cause of all my troubles aru!" The smaller man griped his fist tightly. "He set up my conviction, It was corrupt I tell you!"

"What?" Ivan questioned. "This Mongolian, was his name Muunokhoi khan?"

"Yes," Yao looked away horrified. "Not only did he bring me here to jail, but he, he touched me aru. Just now as I was up there in his office. I feel so disgraceful so dirty, he drugged me, I couldn't..." He stopped, the tears returning as he turned his head back to look up at Ivan. But what he saw terrified him.

The Russian's face fell into a dark shade, his evil purple aura protruding from him. His whole body shook in anger, with fury and hate. "He has gone to far, da." He said darkly. "How dare he touch you..."

"Ivan, please I don't want any trouble aru! I-I'll just tell the guards."

"They wont believe you. This whole place is corrupted, everyone pays off everyone. No Yao, you don't deserve to be treated like that. You deserve love and someone who will protect you, and help you! You need someone like...like"

Yao was shocked as the Russian's lips made contact with his. The kiss was rough yet inside so delicate. "I-Ivan aru!" He yelled though lips. The Asian lifted his hands up to push him away, but slowly stopped as Ivan took his hands in his, bringing them back down. His heart exploded inside his chest, his cheeks burning. Yao slowly let his eyes close shut, leaning into the kiss. No one had ever kissed him with such passion, such love.

When Ivan broke the kiss, both were panting heavily. He lifted Yao's chin with his fingers. "Someone like me, da." He finished, his face flushed along with the Asians. Yao bit his bottom lip, his eyes narrowed as he pouted face redder with each passing moment that he realized he was just kissed by another man, again! What was with this insane prison anyway?

"You-You!" He writhed with fury, or maybe just embarrassment.

"I'm sorry da? Was my kissing that bad? It was all new to me. I just-"

"Mm!" When the Slavic tried to talk more he was silenced as Yao kissed him back, pushing his back into the mattress. "Don't," Yao said as he broke the connection. "Don't let me go aru. He wants me to return to him tomorrow, I hate him, I can't go back. Will you protect me Ivan? Please."

Ivan pushed Yao's head down in for another one of those delicious kisses. "Always." He said with such softness in his voice, you shouldn't have been able to hear it.

"Wait." Yao stated. "Stop, we can't do this aru." The Asian leaned up from Ivan's body, warmth leaving both of them. "It must be that stupid drug making my heart beat this fast. This is, we are, aiya I was just molested and now, I come back to this cell for another man to kiss me again!" Yao's face flushed beet red. "Why, why is it every time I think of you, my blood races."

"Yao." Ivan said softly leaning in close to the Asians face. "Even if your feelings are fake, and it is only the drug doing this too you. This will be my only chance, my only chance to show you how I feel."

"Ivan, what do you-"

He was silenced as cold lips touched his warm ones. Ivan began to slowly unbutton the orange shirt, fingers trembling with nervousness and excitement Yao, shivered at the cold hitting his bare chest. The Russian leaned down and left small kisses on his cheek, moving downward to his neck and kissed it gently. Listening with heightened ears at the soft sighs above. He looked through hooded eyes at the bruised skin from what the Mongolian had left and felt his skin itch, the same urge he got when killing his family. He felt anger build up, he would replace those marks with his own. Each one will be forgotten.

"Just this once." Ivan said leaning up to become eye leveled with the Asian. "Let me have happiness, just once."

Yao stared up at Ivan for what seemed to be forever. He watched as violet eyes shimmered, so close to tears. Truth be told, it wasn't the drug making his heart beat and he wanted happiness too. For once in his cruel life, he would break the rules.

The smaller man leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I hate this Chapter so much. I am just so glad I got it over with. And this was like the most major chapter! Maybe if I come out of this artist block, I will rewrite it one day. But if you guys like it, I shall keep it. I mean I don't totally despise it because most of what I wrote is what I originally planned on writing.<strong>

**But anyway, so now you know why Yao is in jail That fat jerk Mongolian! HOW DARE HE! And Kiku too! _ The only one there for him is Ivan now! And I think that is all he cares about.**

**As you may expect, the next chapter will finally contain smut~ Oh yes~ I bet you guys were dying for this chapter of them to have sex, or even kiss! X33**

**Please stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, so a total warning on this page! Sex, yes, if you don't like Lemons or fruit, please skip basically this whole chapter! Until like the very end of course~ I really don't like that I made it come so soon, cause I hate seeing relationships jump right into sex in some fictions, it would never really work that way. But I guess that is why the call it fiction, but at least this took more than a couple days, so~~**

**Please enjoy!~~**

* * *

><p>Ivan threw his scarf off as he pushed Yao onto his cold mattress; kissing him passionately. The kisses were sloppy and rough but the smaller man took it all in. As he let Ivan explore his mouth, he slowly undid the buttons of the Russian's shirt; tossing it to the floor when he slid it off his shoulders. He gasped as the Russian nipped at his neck, kissing tender flesh already swollen from before. Yao's mind kept flashing back to the Mongolian, it just wouldn't leave him alone.<p>

"S-Stop Ivan aru, wait," he whispered, face flushed.

"What is wrong little Yao? Am I not doing good, are you not pleased?"

"Ivan listen to me, it is not that, it's just... I can't stop thinking about Muunokhoi aru, every touch, it's making me sick."

The Slavic growled under his breath, cursing the Asian for even using his name at a time like this. "Don't," Ivan leaned down kissing the man's lips tenderly. "It's only you and me, I want you to know it's me doing this, me showing you love." His hand slipped into the orange shirt, cold hands sliding across a heated surface.

Yao mewled; arching his back slightly at the feel of such melding climates. "I-Ivan," he groaned out heavily, jerking as the big hand found one of his erect pink nubs, pinching it hard and teasing it. Yao gasped; it felt so good.

"Little Yao," Ivan whispered huskily into his ear, licking the lobe. He instinctively grinded his hips downward into the Asian's; straddling the smaller man.

"Hah!" Yao reached his hands up; griping the broad shoulders of the Russian as their erected members hit each other through clothed pants. The Asian closed his eyes tightly; how indecent of him to let out such uncontrolled emotions. But it felt so good, so good for it to be by someone he actually had feelings for.

All the sudden Ivan stopped Yao opened his eyes, small tears forming; he turned his gaze toward the giant man. He noticed that Ivan's face was almost as red as his. "W-What's wrong aru?" Yao questioned, confused by the abrupt stop.

"I-Um, well," Ivan smiled sheepishly, avoiding the golden gaze of the beautiful angel below him. "Ah-haha, I don't know what to do next, da?"

"Huh!" Yao's face exploded into red. "What do you mean you don't know what to do next aru!"

"I told you, this is my first time, my first time for everything da? I have been in here for 7 years, since I was 13."

Yao slapped his forehead in frustration. "Aiya," he sighed.

"H-Have you, ever had sex Yao-Yao?" Ivan asked embarrassed, he didn't even know he could get embarrassed.

Yao's blush deepened as he looked away; pushing his lips out slightly. "T-Twice, aru," Yao muttered if only to himself.

"Kolkolkol~" he shivered as he heard Ivan's deep chuckle like sound emit.

"Don t take it that way aru, I was very young and for the one guy I was very drunk. He kind of took advantage of me; I've always been taken advantaged of."

"Well, I promise not to take you for advantage little Yao, just tell me that I can do it," he leaned down and kissed him softy. He smiled into the warm kiss, Yao tasted sweet and hot like sunshine. Yao smiled, it seemed like an eternity since he had; he bent his head upwards and placed a soft kiss of his own.

-^(^-

"Hey, Artie?"

"What Alfred," Arthur responded; tiredness hidden within his words.

"It might just be my imagination, but, didn't the warden make an announcement saying he will be gone for a week?"

There was silence for a minute before he again respond to the American's comment. "I don't know, why?"

"Well, if the warden is gone, Vicious Khan is in charge and you know that guy is a creep! What if he did something to Yao!" the blonde shouted. "If he did, it's a hero's job to find out answers!"

"Alfred, if that Mongolian bastard did anything to Yao, I am sure Ivan would handle it."

"But Artie!" Alfred jumped down from his top bunk and leaned in front of the Brits face, making the Englishman jump slightly. "That's what I am worried about the most, what if he did do something, you know how protective Ivan is of Yao, he might do something stupid and get revenge! And his death sentence might come faster than we expected!"

Arthur stared at the American with non belief; for once in his life, he actually said something smart.

"Well, we just have to wait."

-^ )^-

"Ugh! Ahh~ "Yao gasped as the Russian pushed his fingers into his tight entrance He clawed at the mans back, arching himself so the younger boy could get better access. "I-Ivan," he moaned breathlessly.

"I am doing good, da?" he questioned not really sure of his ability. "I am not hurting you?"

"N-No, haah, aru," Yao could hardly speak; it felt amazing. "Keep going,"

Ivan licked his lips and stuck a third finger in, digging deep his fingers hitting velvet walls; squishy and soft. He scraped further, hitting nerves that sent Yao's vision seeing white.

The Asian uncontrollably pushed down further into the fingers, screaming; he covered his mouth to sustain the loud noise. "Yes, oh yes Ivan~" he moaned closing his eyes.

Ivan blushed, Yao looked so adorable, so cute. His soft features contorted into such a beautiful look of lust and desire His small body that pushed up against his own with the intent of his need to be released. He continued to stretch the man out properly like the Asian had told him to do.

* * *

><p><em>"Ivan aru, give me your fingers," Yao asked, which Ivan generously did as he was told.<em>

_The Asian grabbed the thick fingers and took three of them in his mouth, coating them properly with his saliva. He licked and sucked on them, making sure it was done right._

_Ivan felt himself get harder at the older man's actions, his pulse racing quickly. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered faster, wanting to burst out at any moment._

_Yao released the fingers, a huge blush covered his face, cursing the next words that would come out of his own mouth. He shifted his body upwards a bit; spreading his legs that the Russian lay in between. _

_"S-Stick your fingers in aru," Yao managed to let escape; stuttering as he did so._

_"Inside you?" Ivan asked with a tilt of his head._

_"Of course you moron!" Yao yelled, frustrated by how childish the question was. "You need to properly prepare me aru," the last words were almost whispered._

_The Russian smiled shyly and nodded. "Da," he sat up slightly, making sure not to bump his head from the little space before he hit the wood of the top bunk and grabbed the man's orange pants, slowly sliding them down. He watched Yao carefully though lustful eyes. The man shifted slightly and uncomfortably as the Russian then grabbed his boxers, taking them off too; freeing the Asian's manhood from its restriction_

_Yao bit his bottom lip; Ivan thought Yao's face couldn't get more red, boy was he wrong._

_In complete awkwardness from Ivan staring at him like a piece of meat, Softly Yao spoke, "Go on,"_

* * *

><p>"Ahhh!" Yao yelled, bucking his hips as he hit the nerves again. "T-Thats enough aru," the ebony haired man stated panting heavily. Ivan nodded his head, pulling his fingers out; a slight whimpering escaped the Asian's mouth. Ivan griped the smaller man's hips, sliding himself up over the body a bit further<p>

"Well? Aren't y-you going to enter aru?" Yao stuttered; face flushed along with his body.

"I-I am nervous da? Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Ivan did not want to hurt Yao; he was afraid once he started he wouldn't be able to control himself to stop.

"Aiya, I am not having you back out now aru!" Yao reached up and wrapped his one arm around the Russian's neck; he reached up and gave small kisses all along his throat. While his other hand was snaking its way towards Ivan's pant zipper; he undid it, slid down the garments and grabbed the thick organ making the Slavic man gasp, groaning as it was tugged forward, inching slowly near the Asian's entrance. Ivan stiffened as he felt the Asian push his member into him.

Yao hissed, groaning as the tip of Ivan's huge member slid in. "Ivan~" he moaned, "help me aru."

Ivan gulped; complying with the Chinese man's wishes. He pushed himself inward; digging himself deeper into that tight portal. Ivan grunted as he entered, panting heavily as he tried to push all the way in. Yao threw his head back against the pillow; gripping the sheets as he bit his other hands knuckles, mouth slightly ajar and breathing uneven.

"Y-Yao~" Ivan moaned out, as he finally got himself in. Yao; with his breathing rugged and heavy, adjusted himself so it would hurt less. He looked up to Ivan with his golden eyes, Ivan looked into those golden orbs; he was getting lost, they were so beautiful, like a field of sunflowers. But if you could hear it from Yao's point of view; he would say Ivan had the most beautiful eyes. Violet, he had never seen natural violet eyes before.

Yao moved his hands upwards and cupped the Russians face. Ivan subconsciously moved his head into the warm tiny hands. His thumbs rubbed the bigger face; sliding down to leave light touches along the Slavic mans neck making him shiver. Yao had finally noticed the scars; his eyes widened in surprise.

"I-Ivan," as he went to slide his fingers along one of the scars, the Russian caught the one hand; squeezing the wrist tightly; he made the Asian flinch.

"Wait," he spoke softly, kissing the fingers of the hand he kept prisoner in his death grip. He pushed the hand back, keeping it above the smaller mans ebony hair. Ivan leaned down and left light kisses on the milky body, Yao sighed, shivering at the tenderness; for now, forgetting about the scars. Ivan's mouth found one of the hard nipples and licked it, biting down albeit too harshly eventually leading to a huge purple mark. He stopped when he heard the Asian whine, whimpering at the action.

"Yao," he whispered, hot breath against the flushed skin. "Should I start moving?"

The Asian mentally slapped his forehead. He had almost forgotten the Russian was still inside him. "Yes, oh, of course aru." he stated blushing for forgetting such a thing. Ivan bent upwards placing both his hands on either side of the smaller man. Yao spread his legs a bit further, his toes curling into the sheets.

Ever so slowly, with complete caution Ivan began to move. He first slid his member out slightly, "Now push it back in," Yao ordered watching the mans movements carefully. Ivan nodded and slowly pushed back in, the smaller man moaned softly at the act; the feel of the large rod going into him. The Russian continued this movement, each thrust with care.

Ivan panted heavily as he started to move faster, his pace was quickening and the poundings rougher. He griped the sheets by Yao's head, leaning his body upwards more to get into his lover deeper. The old bed creaked and shook with each powerful movement. Yao gasped; clinging to the Russian's back in desperation. His nails dug deep into to man's skin, drawing blood.

The Russian hissed; grunting as he continue his decent into his angel. "Haa, Yao!" he yelled; he wanted the Asian to keep looking at him. But Yao had awhile ago closed his eyes, hiding the gorgeous amber irises; tears falling freely from them. "Yao, look at me," he said in a commanding tone which Yao immediately listened too. With Ivan still thrusting into him he thought it was embarrassing to look at the Slavic. But he obeyed none the less. "I-I want to, I want you to see me Yao," he groaned, pushing in faster. "Hah, keep looking at me,"

"Wahh!" Yao screamed when Ivan hit his sweet spot. "Wo de tian a, Ivan, so good aru, more!" he moved his lower half rhytmically with the Russian. Sweat slid down their faces both panted uncontrollably, forgetting all their surroundings. They could honestly care less if it was on a old bed, in a jail house. They were together, connected by something more then just passion and lust, but by love.

Ivan almost burst when he felt the insides of Yao clench around him tighter than it already was. He couldn't contain it; his stomach twist and turned into knots.

"Y-Yao-Yao," he gasped, "ahh, I need," he kept thrusting.

"Ivan, haah, aruu, pump my shaft, please," Yao begged; he too wanting escape, to feel the orgasmic need of coming.

The man did as he was told, his large hands pumping the leaking member with the times of his love making. Yao could also feel the heat in the pit of his stomach, it coiled until he could take no more.

With one last thrust, Yao came yelling, "Ivan!" the substance spilling over both of them. Ivan, after hearing his name shouted by such a beautiful voice, too released himself. He listened as Yao hitched his breath, the hot liquid filing his insides.

The air was hot, the men's breathing uneven and disorderly. Ivan stared down at Yao as Yao stared back up with half lidded hazed and lustful eyes. Tears stood in the corners, threatening to fall once again.

"Ugh?" Yao's eyes widened as he felt hot tears hit his face; with his vision a bit foggy, he couldn't really tell if it was him crying or the younger man.

"I-Ivan?" The Chinese man said softly with a hoarse voice. "W-What's wrong aru?"

Ivan brought his one arm up and tried desperately to wipe away the tears that fell. He was Russian, Russian's don't cry, so why now? As he thought more and more about it, he came to the conclusion of why he was crying.

"I-I love you Yao," the tears rained down faster this time; Ivan speaking, his voice cracking with each confession. "I love you so much, da?" "_And I know I will have to leave you soon, I know this can't work forever, not with how I am, what I have done" _he confessed to himself in silence. "_I want to be with you forever little Yao, why, why did you have to put me under your spell!"_ he let his body fall on top of the elder man's, almost crushing him with his huge size.

Yao was surprised, flabbergasted by the sudden revel of his true emotions. The three words that could make you fly high, and also make you burn if you tried to touch the surface of the sun. He shifted slightly at the uncomfortableness of the man's limp member still inside him, the warm liquid leaking from his insides were Ivan had came. The Russian's grip tightened around Yao's tiny waist, his arms desperately clinging to him as the sobs became louder.

Yao sighed heavily; he wrapped his arms around the Slavic man, his fingers dancing through the silverish blonde soaked sweat hair. "Shh, it's OK Ivan aru," he hushed the man, the Russian dug his face further into the indent of Yao's shoulder. _"Jeez, he really is nothing but a child trapped in a man's body...make that a giants body."_

How Yao ever got caught up in all this mayhem, all this mess was way beyond him. He tried his best in life, worked hard to make a better living for him and his "Family." Tirelessly he tried to make everything better for everyone else but himself. He thought if others were happy, so would he. But that was wrong, he wasn't happy, in fact, he didn't feel happy at all until he met the people here in a jail of all places. Sure it had its ups and downs, and he was only in here less than a week, but he had a lot of fun and met interesting people.

Interesting people and a hidden desire, a hidden love that he never knew existed.

Until Ivan.

He felt the tears die down and lifted his head so he could be face to face with the handsome childish features of the Russian. His hands cupped them, watching as the bigger man sniffled. Yao never noticed how tiny his body was compared to the younger males, he knew he was small, but to Ivan, he was nothing. His small fingers taping lightly on the soft cheeks, wiping stray tears.

"Ivan, did I ever tell you, you have a big nose aru," Yao said with a serious face.

Ivan looked shocked, how could he be so mean. "Yao, that's not very nice da?" he pouted.

"Ah, you didn't let me finish aru. Ivan Braginski, you have a big nose that I love, and a heart made of gold. You may be crazy and psychotic and a little not right in the head, but you are the nicest person I have ever come too meet. You're handsome, with your childish good looks aru!" Yao smiled at the end of his sentence; closing his eyes and grinned wide.

"Eee," (sniff!) The tears again quickly leaked from his eyes. "Oh Yao-Yao!" the man yelled crushing the Asian once again.

"Aiya aru, don't kill me you big brute!" he yelled agitated, gasping for air. "Eek!" Yao's skin jumped when he felt light kisses on his skin. "Ivan!"

The Russian smirked, leaning up towards the Asians lips and gave him a soft kiss. "Little Yao may be a prude, old, mean and too motherly-"

"Get on with it aru," Yao interrupted angrily.

"But~ "Ivan said smiling like a little kid. "He is also lovely, kind, beautiful, sexy, amazing and caring, the only person to ever even have a hint of compassion towards me, da? That is why I love Yao-Yao so much!"

The Asian's face turned a bright red at the complements. The tips of his ears burning, he turned his head away and grumbled something.

"Ahh?~ What was that little Yao~" Ivan asked with a playful tone.

"I-I said, I like...you a lot too aru," Yao quickly got out.

Ivan smiled like a little child getting candy. It wasn't a 'I love you' but it was close enough. He didn't really expect the Asian to say it so soon, especially with how stubborn he was, but he would of liked to hear it before tomorrow, at least once.

"Hngh," Yao huffed out hot air, swiping away loose locks from his face. "I am too tired for this today aru, I just want to sleep now," He yawned, Ivan thinking it was so cute as he rubbed his one eye. Of course he understood after sex, that he would want to go to bed, but he wished he would of stayed up longer with him. He wish he could talk with the man more, get to know him more, let him know about himself.

His heart began to ache once again, not for the fact of loneliness, but for the fact that he will never see his precious sunflower, his Chinese doll, his little Yao-Yao ever again. He turned around, slinging the Asian so he would lay on his stomach. Yao didn't fight it much, too tired to do a thing but snuggle into the broad body.

Ivan sighed, he loved the feeling of hearing Yao's still slightly rough breathing; he could feel the smaller man's racing heart beat and his small chest rising up and down; indicating that there was someone else, another human.

"Goodnight, Yao,"

* * *

><p><strong>Hnnnnggg~ I hope you guys liked your sexy scene, the one you all have been waiting for! I usually make Ivan very dominate, like he knows what he is doing. But trust be told, I think he would be gentle. I mean, Yao is older than him, so I would assume Yao would of at least had sex once before. So this time Ivan was the virgin!~ xD Yet he was still on top, oh Yao, you just make a perfect uke~<strong>

**I know Ivan might be crazy, but to me, he would be just, if not more, as terrified as Yao.**

**To be continued~**

**Please wait responsibly, I don't want to hear in the news that a crazy fan girl killed 50 people and threatened me to make the next chapter! xDD Though that would be cool!~ Lol! **

**Thanks to everyone for all the faves and comments so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Yao fell asleep Ivan carefully slipped out of the bed, making sure to cover up the sleeping man so he wouldn't freeze. He pulled on his pants and buttoned his shirt. He next reached for his scarf, rewrapping it tightly around his neck. He was glad that Yao left alone about the question why there were scars on his neck.

He looked back at Yao, he looked so beatific; sleeping so soundly in his bed. It made his heart ache knowing he would never see it again. Sighing heavily he walked over to the sink. He crouched down and picked at a corner in the ground under it. He dug a little deeper with his nail and slid open a secret compartment. He had kept it hidden for only one special occasion. Picking up the slate of concrete he put his hand into the hole; taking out a brown bottle.

Ivan blew on the bottle, clearing it of the gather dust. It was his only and last bottle of vodka. He may not be old enough to drink the stuff, but it did not matter; he had been drinking since he was very young. This was his only bottle from years ago; he promised he would only drink it before his execution.

Taking the bottle and flicking the top; he downed the drink; the burning of the strong liquid stinging his throat. He sighed at the big gulp, sliding to the floor with the bottle clutched tightly in his hands. His fingers ran over his hair, pushing the locks back only to have them returned in front of his eyes.

_"I can't do it...I cant leave Yao now,_" Ivan growled to himself, taking another large sip._ "No, I have to do it, I have to avenge him."_ He fought with himself back and forth. Should he kill Munnokhoi? Or shouldn't he? If he did, he would have to obtain his pipe. It was his only weapon, and the only time he could make a move was before he returned to his cell from dinner.

Just as the thought of doing it after dinner, the dinner bell rang. The door to the cell flew open and men began leaving there stations. Ivan looked over to Yao who stirred in the bed at the loud noise. He was mumbling something and Ivan; placing down the bottle back in its hole, crawled over to his side.

"Are you hungry? Little Yao?" he asked softly, he ran his fingers through Yao's soft hair, it was like silk.

"Mm, not much aru," Yao said weakly. "Just sleepy,"

Ivan smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I will bring you some dinner back, da?"

Yao again mumbled, blushing slightly. "Ok, thank you aru."

"Good bye, little Yao. I love you."

As Ivan left the room, Yao couldn't help but get a sort of chill down his spine as Ivan spoke the last words. They almost seemed to be like a will, a farewell that he would never return. Maybe he was just tired and it seemed like that, but somethng, something deep down inside, Yao knew it was wrong.

-^( ^-

"Psst, mon ami's, did you hear?" Francis whispered to his table.

"No, what is it frog?" Arthur spat rudely.

"Hey, don't give me that when I have some juicy information!"

"Dude, just tell us!" Alfred yelled excitingly.

"Ok, you are not going to believe this, but Ivan and Yao definitely got it on just a few hours ago~ Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh~" he laughed, feeling his heart race with excitement. Finally something interesting was happening in this boring mad house.

And I swear, as soon as Francis spoke those words, the whole table did a spit take.

"THEY WHAT!" All shouted in unison.

"No way man, you mean the commie and-?"

"Qui, it is cute no?"

"I bloody can't believe it!"

"I didn't know the brute had it in him, ja?"

"Vee~ How wonderful!"

"Meh, it is disgusting if you ask me!"

"Romano, don't me so mean, they are in love! Te amo~"

"Kesesese, guess the Chinese cutie is no longer on the charts!"

"Que? That's hard to believe right Mattie?"

"Y-Yes, quite,"

"Who told you this, aru?" Came a booming voice from behind them.

"Gahh!"

The whole table jumped when they heard the agitated voice. They turned around to see Yao standing there, his arms were crossed and his face a good red with anger or embarrassment, either one, it did not matter. How could they all just casually talk about it like that?

"Q-Qui?" Francis stuttered, for some odd reason, Yao seemed even more scarier than the Russian at this moment. He was like an angry mother lion ready to pounce. "Um, you see, I heard i-it from the men next to your cell, I mean, they said you were pretty loud, no?"

Yao had finally blown up. "I-It's a lie aru!" his face flushed, sweat dripping down his cheek nervously. "I-I mean, aru," he stuttered on his last sentence; looking down to his feet.

"Dude! No way? You and the Commie did get it on! Hahahaaa, I didn't see that coming!" Sarcasm seeped though his voice like venom, stinging the Asian in every way possible. "Pfff, I knew he would get in you!"

"Shut up aru!" Yao yelled in anger. "S-So what if we did?"

"Hey, we have nothing against it cutie," the Prussian added. "Too bad though, now I can't have you."

"Bruder, leave him alone, ja?" Ludiwg commented. "It's embarrassing for everyone's first time."

"Yeah, I know Luddy was nervous his first time, vee~" Felicano chimed happily.

"Gwaaa! Feli!" The blonde yelled covering his mouth with his hands. "Please, don't say such things ja?"

Yao sighed in frustration, he sat down on one of the seats, putting his face in his hands. "Just listen, have you seen Ivan? I need to talk to him."

"No man," Alfred said stuffing his face with two slices of buttered bread at once. "He sna't ome dwn et."

"You git!" Arthur yelled, slapping the younger man on the head. "Speak properly, without food in your mouth!"

Alfred gulped hard. "Owww, Iggy that hurt!"

Arthur sighed, facing the Asian. "He has not come down yet, didn't he come with you?"

"No aru, he came down long before me. Are you sure?"

"Qui love," Francis stated. "We have not seen him all day."

"Than, where can he be?"

-^( ^-

_Knock Knock Knock-_

"Come in," came Muunokhoi's gruff voice from inside his office. He had a cold and it was making him tired and giving him a headache. As he turned around in his swivel chair his black eyes widened at the sight of the tall figure in his door way.

"Privet, comrade."

-^ )^-

"He might what!" Yao yelled.

"Listen, Ivan has had some problems, a lot of problems in the past. And some unhappy ones with Khan none the less. If he did something to you, we know he will go after him."

"H-He could get hurt! They could sentence him to death for this aru, we have to help him!" Yao could feel his heart race, dropping at the same time at the fact that Ivan could be killed. "I-I have to go aru," without thinking, he quickly ran from the table, the guards took notice to the man running and chased after him.

"Hey you there, stop!" One of the officers shouted.

"Hold on Yao, the hero will help you!" Alfred jumped from the table, he quickly ran up tackling one of the guards that chased the small man.

"Alfred, you bloody idiot!" Now he had to help; he ran from the table to help his boyfriend. As soon as that happened, a man yelled loudly as he stood up top a table.

"PRISON RIOT!"

Every prisoner soon began to rampage; food started flying and the prisoners started fighting with the incoming officers that tried to calm them down. Yao escaped freely, the other guard that was following him quickly turned back around when he heard the shouting, figuring that that problem would be more important than chasing one single inmate.

_"Please Ivan,"_ Yao screamed in his head, _"Don't do anything stupid aru!"_

-^( ^-

"Ahh, Ivan," Khan said smirking. "I was wondering when you would show up."

Ivan smiled creepily, closing the door behind him, he gently strode up to the oak desk, sitting down in the chair. "You know why I am here da? I am not very happy with what you did."

"Hahaa, oh Ivan, still so young, still so naive. You think that brat really likes you? Has feelings for you? You are a monster, that is it. He was high on my drug; I gave him too you. But, heh, not before I had a little fun~"

The Russian growled, slamming his fist down on the desk, he stood, shadowing the older man as he kept sitting in his chair. "You are sick!" Ivan shouted loudly. "He did nothing to you! Now, now it is your turn, you're going to pay." he hissed.

"Oh really now? You think you can stop me?" Khan stood up from his desk and leaned in close to the Russian. "They will kill you before you can kill me Braginski," he spat with venom.

Before another word was spoken, the phone rang in Khan's office. He picked it up, "yes," he growled lowly. "What? You idiots, didn't you stop them yet? Well, get too it!" Munnokhoi slammed the phone down on the receiver and pinched the brig of his nose. "They are all morons," he said softly. He sighed, "I guess you get your revenge after all Braginski, no one is here to stop you, and my old age and sickness will surly weaken me from battling you with that lead pipe you have stash away there in your shirt."

Khan sat back in his chair, sighing heavily as he plopped down onto the cushion. He saw the look of confusion on Ivan's face before sitting.

"You know," Khan's voice was low, almost sad sounding; maybe a hint of regret hidden deep inside his aging heart. "I am over 55, though I don't look it, and feel I have done nothing with my life. I have raped and killed people myself, and here I am, working for a jail keeping inmates in tacked. Hah, the irony. So go ahead, I don't deserve to live, do I? But neither do you."

"Heh," there was a small laugh from the Russian as he heard the pathetic regrets of a old man. He took the pipe out of his shirt and raised it up high above his head. "You know khan, you are right. I do deserve to die, I deserve to rot in hell for what I have done. But, Yao saved me, Yao made me feel as though I might have had a chance. And what you did is way worse than what I could ever. I'll end your misery right now for you."

His hands clenched tightly around the metal object, the whites of his knuckles showing. His eyes narrowed, gritting his teeth. He didn't know why, but small pricks of tears stood in the corners of his eyes. Finally, he swung.

"Stop!"

Ivan quickly froze his actions, his pipe only inches away from the Mongolians head. They both turned but before Ivan could get all the way around he jerked as hands wrapped around his waist and a face dug deep into his side. He looked down, shocked to see it was none other than Yao.

* * *

><p><strong>Kolkolkol~ Sorry to leave you at such a point! x3 But the next chapter will probably be the last one. So I needed to separate them~ Hope you have enjoyed my story so far!<strong>

**I would like to thank everyone so far for their criticism and reviews. I know I had a lot of spelling mistakes and stuff, and I apologize for that. Sometimes my computer does not work so well for that kind of stuff. It skips, a lot! I hope to go back one day, to all my fictions and fix them up! Just not right now, to much work! xDD **

**Stay tuned for the last chapter! 33**


	11. Chapter 11

"Please Ivan, stop!"

The Russian couldn't believe his eyes when he looked down to see Yao there, hugging him tightly. "Y-Yao? What are you doing here?"

"Ivan, you can't kill him aru, you just can't!" he screamed, clutching tighter to the larger man's clothes.

Ivan turned around and griped the Asians shoulders. He stared long and hard into Yao's shimmering golden eyes. He almost forgot what he was going to say at that moment; the beautiful way tears would stray from the orbs, his shy appearance, yet his oh so strong statute surprised even the Russian himself. He was alluring in every way. This is why he had to avenge Yao; his heart pounded loudly in his ears. Ivan could feel his breathing quickening; his throat dry.

"Yao," he let slip out, his voice cracking. "If I let him live, how can I make up for everything I did! I must do one thing, one thing right in my life, please! He deserves to die for what he has done to you!" the griped tighten on the slim shoulders making Yao flinch.

Yao shook his head and bent his arms upward; cupping the large face into his tiny hands. He rubbed soothingly along the now tearing face. "Ivan," he whispered softly moving closer to him. He leaned up on his tip toes and kissed his lips softly. "Everyone deserves a second chance aru, everyone, even Khan."

"B-But- Yao,"

Yao put on a serious face, narrowing his eyes. "If you kill him, you will be just as bad as him. You say you want to change start by forgiving aru."

"The boy speaks wise for his age," Khan butted in, still not facing any of them. "But sometimes Yao, forgiveness is just another form of weakness. I- huh?" Munnokhoi was surprised when all of the sudden Yao appeared in front of him; his arms crossed with his cheeks puffed out.

"Listen Mr. Khan, don't think I don't hate you for drugging me and touching me inappropriately. I still despise you, you make me sick aru. Not only that, but you put me in jail, used my own brother against me and almost ruined my life. But," he leaned in close to Munnokhoi. "You also brought me to Ivan, and a whole bunch of new friends that I would have never met if I never came here. I have had more fun, more heartbreak and more freedom in here than I ever had in my entire life, so I thank you for that."

"You are a fool, A stupid little brat."

Yao smiled, his eyebrows knitting inward. "How long," he asked softly.

"What do you mean?" the Mongolian questioned.

"How long do you have to live aru?"

"W-What? How did you,"

"I can tell by the way you look, how long," he asked in a more serious tone.

"Tsk, three weeks,"

"If you confess to putting my brother up to placing me in here, It would be most appreciated aru. You should do something good in your life, who knows, maybe if there is a god, he would forgive you."

"Like I would do that for you, what do you take me for, hmm? You are lucky I don't kill both of you now, so get out of my office!" he yelled. Yao nodded and leaned in, kissing the Mongols forehead; watching as the older man flinched at the motherly contact.

As Ivan watched Yao kiss the dark haired Mongol, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Jealous that Yao was being so kind to him; angry that he could still even touch the man after what he had did. Proud that he was in love with Yao; happy to know Yao loved him. The Asian walked over to the Slavic and grabbed Ivan's hand, their fingers interlacing. Yao looked up to him and smiled; Ivan could feel the butterfly's fluttering inside his stomach. He clenched the small hand tighter and followed him out of the office; taking one last glance over at Khan, Ivan felt one thousand times lighter, not even the need to kill or get revenge entered his mind. His whole mind set, his whole life, now belonged to Yao.

-^( ^-

As they reached back at their cell, the guards had finally calmed down the riot and were bringing the prisoners back to their own blocks. When all of the sudden Yao caught a glimpse of Alfred.

"Alfred aru!" Yao yelled running over to him. He and Arthur were both covered in massive bruises "Are you guys ok?"

"Hahaa, yo Yao!" Alfred laughed smiling brightly. "I can see you stopped psycho man here from doing anything stupid, awesome job! Me and Iggy are fine, just some cuts and bruises that's all, nothing a hero can't take! Hahahaaa!"

"Will you shut up!" Arthur growled. "You are so obnoxious, I can't believe I wanted to help you."

Ivan smiled and spoke. "Thank you, both of you." he said happily. "I can not tell you how much good you did, for me and Yao."

"Naww," Alfred said scratching his nose in embarrassment. He put his arm around the blonde and grinned wide. "It is the least we can do, we are friends, right?"

Yao smiled. "Yes, friends aru!"

"Da~!"

Arthur smirked, a happy small grin placed on. "Yes, quite."

They parted their ways thanks to angry guards, eager to speak to the rest of their friends and thank them as well. As Yao entered their cell first Ivan quickly pushed him in, up against the wall. Yao; shocked and surprised could only look up to the tall man. He watched as a wide smile played on the Russian's face and his eyes spark. They say the eyes are the window into your soul, I think they may be right about that.

Ivan leaned down and gently kissed Yao. They kissed and it was a real kiss, the kind of kiss you get from love, not lust. Ivan's hands began to roam Yao's body, the cold hands made Yao jerk slightly at the touch. Ivan went down and nipped at the Asian's neck, kissing it tenderly with such care; it made him sigh.

"Yao," Ivan whispered huskily against his neck, hot breath hitting skin causing Yao to shiver. "I can't thank you enough, for all that you did," he gave him another soft kiss on the lips. "But I don't want you to have to live here forever. What if you get hurt, or someone tries to rape you again?" Ivan questioned with a tilt of his head like a little kid. A genuine pout placed with puppy dog eyes.

The Asian couldn't help but blush, he looked so innocent, so cute. His resistance to adorable things really was smiled and said in a teasing motherly tone. "Don't you dare think you can change my mind now mister big crazy man. Without me here, you would of killed more people, maybe even have died! Don't you ever think about yourself, aru?" he grabbed Ivan's hands in his. "Besides, I think I will be fine aru. I may be small, but I think I can handle myself now," he held his arm up and tried to flex his muscles. He watched as Ivan let out a heart filled laugh. I think it was the first time he heard a genuine laugh from the Russian that wasn't creepy beyond all belief.

"Da~ I bet you can~ And I don't think about myself, when I have you to worry about."

"Hey! I am not some little kid aru, I am older than you, ya know?"

Without warning he picked up Yao bridle style. Heehee, I know da~ I like it that way~ He giggled softly; his eyes glinted evilly. "How about we celebrate your new settlement?"

"I-Ivan! No aru, bad, put me down!" the Chinese man flared his legs and arms wildly, desperately trying to escape the grasp of the giant. Ivan just giggled and threw him onto the mattress, he banged his head when he tried to quickly to lean down to the Asian. Yao laughed and brought Ivan's head down so he could kiss it.

"You are such a klutz, did that make it better?" Yao questioned.

"Da~ You are such a good mother Yao! If we ever have children, they will be lucky to have you~"

"Aiya, you know I can't have kids aru! If I could, I would bare you many children," he paused quickly just as fast as he had said those words. Puffing out his cheeks, his face burned with heat and he quickly regretted it.

"Kolkolkol~" Ivan chuckled darkly.

"I-I didn't mean for it to come out that way aru!"

"I think you did, yes? Kolkolkol!"

"Aiyaaaa!"

-^( ^-

_-cha-clink-_

The bars on the cell clicked, opening wide. Yao woke up to the sound, quite annoyed for it waking him up so early. After the long, 'fun' he and the Russian just had, he actually wanted to sleep more. He looked over to the door and saw a nervous looking officer, he shifted his gaze away from the Asian and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, umm, Wang Yao?" He questioned.

"Yes, why are you-" Yao only had to think about it once more to understand why the guard was blushing and avoiding his gaze. He and Ivan were in the same bed, Ivan's head rested on his chest, naked, with the blankets hardly covering them. Yao blushed madly and pushed the Slavic man off his body.

Ivan grumbled trying to cling back onto him. "Yao~ Don't push me away!" he pouted.

"Ivan aru, there is someone in our cell, wake up!" he yelled.

The Russian peeked his eyes open a little ticked that someone was bothering their snuggling time. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the guard standing there. "What is it da?" he asked with slight anger.

"Uh, well you see, last night, Mr. Khan had called the warden. He had confirmed something to him and the Warden immediately returned. He is now seeking your presence."

"Oh! R-Really aru?" Yao questioned a bit nervously.

"Yes, I shall escort you there, um, as soon as you get dressed and ready that is." he once again blushed, turning around and closing the cell behind him until the man was ready.

Yao looked over to Ivan who was was giving him a understanding grin. "Everything will be fine, I promise da," he kissed the smaller man on the nose. The Asian sighed and got out of bed and changed.

-^ )^-

The walk up there seemed to take forever. Yao's heartbeat continually pounded in his ears.

"Here we are," said the guard knocking on the wardens office.

"Come in, Come in!" they heard the man yell.

Yao walked in alone as the guard stood outside to wait. Yao was shocked when he came to see the well talked about warden of the jail. He was tall, muscular and tan with brown hair; a rugged feature and many curls in said hair. He looked at the Asian with a wide grin, and he swear he saw the man's teeth sparkle.

"You, must be the famous Wang Yao I keep hearing about, yes?" by his thick accent, Yao could tell he was Italian. "It is nice to finally meet you, and I must say, for a man you are quite beautiful, no? If you were a women I wouldn't hesitate to whisk you off your feet! hahahaaa!" he laughed loudly, almost as annoying as Alfred's laugh.

I swear if this was an Anime you would be able to see a huge sweet-drop above Yao's head. "Uhh, yes, I am Wang Yao sir."

"Wonderful, wonderful! Please sit down Mr. Wang," he patted a chair right next to him. As Yao sat down the warden leaned back in his chair, still smiling wide. "You may call me Mr. Rome if you like."

Yao smiled, he didn't know what it was, but there was something quite; charming about the warden. He was very good looking and seemed to have a keen eye on knowing how to deal with people.

"You seemed too have been having a few bad days since your arrival here."

"Oh, yes aru, it has been quite the experience."

"Well, let me cut straight to the point Mr. Wang, if you don't mind. You were sent here due to the murder of one, Benjamin Jones, yes?"

"Yes sir," Yao gulped, he started to feel nervous again.

"You know, I would never accuse you of murdering someone just by looking at you," The man smiled, "It seems our second in command; one, Mr. Munnokhoi Khan, had admitted to the conspiracy of manipulated your brother, who in turn killed the victim and framed you for the whole thing."

Yao's mouth opened wide. He couldn't believe his ears, Khan really did admit to his crime.

"Due to this recent, claim, we are hereby releasing you from our state prison. Your trial will be in about three days so if you don't mind waiting a little longer I- ugh?"

The Roman was surprised when Yao jumped and hugged him tightly. It was unlike Yao to do such things, but he couldn't help himself. He was so happy, tears streamed down his face.

"Oh thank you aru, thank you!"

"Hahaa, ok, that is enough yes?" Mr. Rome said blushing slightly.

"Wait aru, what happen to Khan?"

"No-one knows, he left, probably far away from here, so he shouldn't bother anyone I don't think."

The Chinese man wiped away his tears with his sleeves and shook the wardens hand. The taller man stood up and wildly with abnormal strength shook back, almost breaking Yao's arm.

"Congratulations Mr. Wang!"

-^( ^-

"Ivan, Ivan aru!" Yao yelled as he was brought back running into the cell. Ivan was caught off guard when Yao a beit to quickly ran into him, hugging him tightly. The Asian ran so hard he knocked the Russian to the ground; burying his face into the bigger man's chest.

"L-Little Yao? What happened?"

"He admitted to it aru, Khan, he admitted to his actions, I get to go home aru, I- I am going to be leaving you," he said as though he just realized the actually situation at hand. "I," he looked up to Ivan with hazed misty eyes. "I don't want to leave you."

Ivan knitted his brows and brought his hand up to wipe away some of the falling tears. He gave a soft smile and kissed the man on his lips. Tears soon leaking from his own violet eyes. "Nyet, you deserve to go, to have a normal life."

"I don't want a normal life!"

"Da, you do. Go home, I will be just fine." Although in reality, he knew he wouldn't be fine. Yao was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. What would happen if he were to leave? Ivan was probably just as scared as Yao, scared to sink back in the darkness that was his cold, unbeating heart and soul.

"But how can I when you went though all this trouble just to make me yours, to help me, to take care of me aru!"

"You know, there is a old saying I think, if you love something, let it go. I want you to go," he whispered running his fingers in Yao's long silky hair. "Because I love you Yao."

Yao looked down and slightly nodded his head. "Ok, ok I'll go. But there is one thing I want to know before I do."

"What is it?"

"I want to know about the murder of your family."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, Ok, I am sorry for this being so late and this chapter for being so cheezy and stuff. _ Man, I just seriously have not been motivated to do anything lately. Plus, I got The legend of Zelda, Skyward and that has been also taking up most of my time. <strong>**I just have not been wanting to write at all, so sorry if this is lame and went a little fast. **

**But look! You guys get one more chapter because I wanted from the beginning to put in how Ivan killed his family. But never did any other time, so the next chapter will actually be the last chapter! I SWEAR! xDD Hopefully...LOL xDDDD**

**Ok, so I'm going to stop talking, thank you guys for being so patient. Thank for for everyone who faved and commented and did whatever to this story! You honestly motivate me when I re-read some comments!~ OH! I also want to apologize for the misspellings if you see any. I looked over it, but only like twice. Not 10 times like I normally do.  
><strong>

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! :333  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A warning for those who are not really fond of gore, **

**Ivan's explanation is very dark, so please skip it if you like.**

* * *

><p>"I want to know aru, I want to know why."<p>

Ivan gave him a blank stare, a look of confusion, fear and hate. He could again begin the hear the soft screams, the blood splattered into his vision and he shook slightly.

"Ivan, are you ok aru?" Yao grabbed his hands and he stop shaking. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, I understand," he was about to go on when Ivan interrupted him.

"I will tell you, da, it is not a tale I like to talk about often, but I will tell you." He looked at Yao and gave a weary smile. "If this is the last thing you wish to hear, I can not deny you that. Hmm, it started when I was 10 years old, my family was a mess, my father had many wives. His first one was a beautiful Ukrainian women, which was my older sisters mother. After awhile, my father dumped her and married a Russian women, which was my mother. She was very kind for as long as I knew her, than I turned 8 and my father re-married again to a Belarus women, she was the most beautiful one, and the one that lasted the longest. She was my younger sisters mom. but she was also cruel and heartless, she never listened to a word I said, or any of us, all she cared about was herself, and my father, so strucken by his own selfish ways, never even cared about me or my sisters. We moved around a lot, and was too poor to move into somewhere permanent. I was beaten and tormented by both of my current parents. When I was bad they would stick me in the bath tub and turn on the freezing cold water, and I had to stay in there for a least a hour. It was torture, I was so cold."

"Other times they would whip me, and other times they would smack and beat me almost half to death. I was going crazy, but they didn't seem to care. When I turned 12, I planned the murder of my family. I really didn't want to kill my sisters, but I couldn't have them talking, and they were also annoying, my big sister was a crybaby tattle tale, and my little sister was obsessed with me. I had too, I just had to, I couldn't take it any longer, I hated my life and tried to commit suicide several times."

"Which would explain the marks on your neck aru,"

"Yes, I tried many ways; hanging myself, cutting myself, but nothing seemed to satisfy me more than the thought of killing my family. You don't understand Yao; you don't understand the rush it gave me to just think about slicing their throats, to rip out their organs one by one and watch them bleed from the outside. I wanted it so bad, it made me so happy, kolkolkol~"

Ivan chuckled darkly as his face dropped into a scary fashion. Yao quickly got up and cupped the Russian's face. "Ivan, stop it aru, right now." he gave a semi-hard slap to the man, right across the face. The Slavic quickly snapped out of it and turned his view towards the Asian; A light smile in place.

"Sorry," he said softly and leaned in to kiss Yao on the lips. "But as I was saying, I remember it so well, so vividly. It was my 13th birthday, I spent it alone, my parents forgot; my sisters didn't, but they really didn't do much except say happy birthday, and my older sister gave me this scarf." He closed his eyes and touched the fabric with gentle fingers. "It was her last gift to me, da?" his eyes gained a bit of water in them, he quickly wiped them away. "I had to wait until night time, it was the only time everyone was at there weakest. At 1 in the morning, I went down stairs and slipped out a knife, a 12 inch dagger. I went upstairs and went into my sisters room first, both slept in the same room so it was easy. I killed my younger first, she woke up and looked at me with saddened eyes. I quickly slit her throat and stabbed it so it would go deep, she gagged a bit, but not loud enough for the other to hear. After that, I went to my older sister and stabbed her right in the forehead, she screamed a ghastly sound, shouting horrid things, I got worried my parents would wake up so I stabbed her in the throat. She quickly died after. I opened her mouth and slit out her tongue, keeping it in my pocket. I went back over to my little sister and stole her eyes."

Yao had a horrid look on his face, one of terror, it was hard to listen to such gruesome acts by one he had such feelings for, but he had to keep strong. "Please, go on aru,"

"Da, my parents were next. I went into their room, and carefully strode up to my stepmother. I hated the way she slept; so peacefully, with a smile. I wanted to rip it off her face, I wanted to take her pulse and stop it completely. So I did; I smiled so brightly with my blood stained clothes and hair and face, I smiled and I stabbed her in the chest. She quickly screamed, louder than my sister, I actually got scared for a second, to much of a second, I had let my guard down and she got up as I pulled out my knife."

_"YOU DEMON CHILD, YOU MONSTER, I HATE YOU, YOU EVIL BASTARD!"_ "She yelled it so loud, I saw my father awaken, so I quickly went to finish her; I stabbed her in the stomach multiple times, again and again until she dropped to the ground. I did not have time to enjoy my kill because my father quickly punched me in the jaw and I stumbled back. He was a powerful man, strong and mighty. But the only mistake was, he went to comfort her, not paying attention to me. As he yelled for her to awaken, I took the knife and stabbed him in his back, he screamed and I stabbed him again, deeper until I hit his spinal cord, paralyzing him. I had learned about the body before hand, making sure to know were all the most lethal parts of the body were. He fell to the ground next to his precious wife; his eyes lifeless and dull, he looked up to me though, he looked at me with fear in his eyes, and I loved it. I loved how they were so afraid of me. It gave me so much joy, so after I left my father alone for a moment, I went over to my stepmother. I quickly and skillfully cut off both of her ears, and also put them in my pocket. The last one was my father; the man I had once looked up to, now looking up to me. I bent down next to him; he was still alive but could not move. I slowly took the knife and sliced into his body, right were his heart would be. I cut deeper and deeper with each press, small moans of pain escaped his mouth, but I ignored it. I finally got to were I wanted to be, I had made a circle and open the skin, reveling his heart to me. I reached my hand in and grabbed the beating organ tightly; so tightly I thought I might accidentally pop it. When I had it in my grasp, I quickly yanked it out, and held the slowly beating red and bloody item in my tiny palms. I couldn't help but laugh; laugh so happily, I heard the police sirens, but I ignored it I was so happy. Someone from across the way had called the police after hearing the screams. I had enough time to set everything up, I sat in my parents bed, blood dripped from the body parts I had collected, I placed the eyes, ears, tongue and heart on the bed next to me. The eyes of compassion and inspiration from my little sister, the tongue of my older sister who cried to much and complained, the ears of my mother who would never listen to a word I had to say, and the heart of my father, who never showed any kind of love. The police barged into the room, and I was snatched away."

"They wanted to place me in a insane asylum, but I told them I wasn't crazy, I told them I planned everything and thought logically about it. With me convincing them, they had to send me to a regular prison. Word spread of what I had done, and I became the most feared in the jail. That's what happen Yao, now you know, now you know why I must not live. I really do deserve to die, I am just happy, I met you before I did."

"Ivan, I-I had no idea it was that serious aru, why did you not tell me sooner!" Yao yelled with a motherly tone.

"I was afraid; afraid you would hate me,"

"I could never hate you, you idiot! Aiya, I am more worried though, I can't leave you after hearing all that, I don't want to leave you alone again, what if you go crazy?" The older man got up and sat in between the younger's legs, and kissed him. Ivan kissed back, adding a bit more force to the nice feeling. Ivan placed his hands on Yao's waist and brought him closer. He broke the kiss and leaned up to his ear.

"I want you to go," he didn't need to look to notice Yao starting to cry again, he just leaned his forehead against the Asians shoulder and hugged tighter as Yao wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, Yao."

"Aiyaa-a-a," the Asian could feel the lump in his throat, he stuttered to say the words.

"I-I love you too, aru!"

**_-1 month later-_**

"Braginski, you have a visitor."

Ivan sat up from his bed and walked with the officer down to the visitor center. He sat down in one of the chairs and waited patiently for him to come in.

"Go on, he is to the right,"

"Thank you aru,"

Ivan practically jumped in his seat when he heard the Asian's beautiful voice. He watched as the man strode in, he looked the same, wearing his usual red mandarin jacket and black pants. He had been coming to vist the Russian every week or so, but it was never enough for the Slavic man, he wished Yao was back in his cell. Were they could kiss and talk, and have hot sex whenever they wanted.

"Hello Ivan aru, how are you?"

"Ahh, Yao-Yao, I am good da! Very well, I miss you so much da!~"

"Aiya, I just visited you last week aru, isn't that enough?"

"Nyet, I need to see you everyday, I want to touch you and kiss you, and make you feel good everywhere or I will go crazy Yao~" Ivan giggled as red painted the Asian's face. He reached his cuffed hands over to the smaller mans and covered them. "I miss you Yao, I really do da."

Yao gave a sad smile and looked down at the giants hands on his. "I know aru, but, you wont have to miss me for long."

"Ugh? Uhh, little Yao, you didn't get in trouble again, did you?"

"No way aru! Not on my life! but, I have a couple friends on the outside that may be able to help you out, yes?"

"Huh?" Ivan looked at Yao in question, "little Yao, what are you-?"

Yao laughed slightly and sat up. "You will see, wait for me, wait two weeks, I promise."

"Wait, Yao!" he tried chasing after the man but his leg that was cuffed to the table prevented him from doing so. He watched as his love left without so much as a word. It had been lonely since Yao left, a couple weeks after the man had gone, all his friends began to slowly leave as well, getting off for good behavior. Alfred and Arthur hit bail, Francis is still in, Matthew had left since no one seemed to remember what he came in there for in the first place, along with Antonio and Romano, all out. It left him with a couple of people, but not the most best to hang out with.

So, he would wait, he would wait two weeks, he would forever.

**_-2 weeks later-_**

Ivan stood in the court room facing the judge with imminence calmness.

"It has been awhile since we seen each other, has it not?"

"Da, it has, Mr. judge."

"You know, I never thought I would see you again until the time of your execution."

"It is a surprise to me as well sir,"

"You have good friends Braginski, especially that Mr. Wang. I can't believe they all got through the system, clearing your name like that off the whole inter bass. Jeez, what a mess."

Ivan smiled softly, looking towards Yao who in turn gave him a more gentle one.

"But, you have been good, really good actually, more than usually and I thought it was weird. It seems that slim ball Khan had made up most of the rumors why you stood in jail. Although you did a horrible thing, I can no longer account you for anything in your past, thanks to your records being destroyed. Well Braginski, this is your chance to start over, don't mess it up."

"Da, I promise." As Ivan was being taken back to get ready to be sent home; he quickly called the Asian's name. "Yao!" he yelled loudly, Yao looked to him with a wide grin.

"I will wait for you, I love you aru!"

"Da!" Ivan smiled brightly. "I love you to Yao, I love you too!"

* * *

><p><strong>~The End~<strong>

**I'm gonna just leave it here, I think you all know what happens at the end, right?~ I made it have a happy ending because I know you all wanted it. I actually like the ending like this, I was not originally going to make it a happy ending, but, how could I not of? x33 I am a sucker for happy endings in Rochu fics~**

**Yes, I finally finished the story, sorry it took so long! Really sorry but I am just glad I got it done, and am so happy for all the watchers and reviewers, comments and faves, everything that you guise have done to stick with this story! It is really awesome of all you!~**

**I really hope you enjoyed it, and look forward to my other stories in the future! I shall probably start working on "Obsessions" than, after a little break.**

**Bye guys, and thank you so much again!**

**Danke schon~  
><strong>


End file.
